


Vérité magique

by cassiewright



Category: Charmed (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiewright/pseuds/cassiewright
Summary: Stiles apprend une nouvelle qui va bouleverser sa vie.





	1. Prologue

Stiles en avait marre. Scott l'avait une fois encore laissé pour aller avec Isaac. Même en classe, il ne se mettait plus à ses côtés. Il perdait son meilleur ami.

Il quitta le lycée le cœur lourd, le moral bas et rentra chez lui. Il fut surpris de voir la voiture de son père. A cette heure-ci il devait être au poste de police. Il courut à l'intérieur la peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

\- Papa !

Il entra chez lui et trouva ce dernier assis à la table de cuisine, face à une femme brune.

\- Stiles ? Pourquoi tu cris ainsi ?  
\- Je... J'étais inquiet en voyant ta voiture.

Son père lui sourit et lui fit signe d'assoir. Il le fit.

-Tout va bien. J'avais juste un rendez-vous.

Son père lui montra la femme.

\- Oh. Bonjour. Désolé, je ne savais pas.  
\- Pas ce genre de rendez-vous, cela te concerne.  
\- Me concerne ? Comment ça ?

La femme lui fit un doux sourire qui l'enveloppa de douceur.

\- Nous devons te parler.

Son père avait un air inquiet. Son front était plissé, ses poings étaient serrés alors qu'il était accoudé à la table.

\- Stiles, saches que je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, mais il y a une chose que tu ignores et je ne pensais pas te l'avouer un jour.

Son père ferma les yeux et inspira fortement.

\- Je ne suis pas ton père biologique. Ta mère et moi voulions un enfant de tout notre cœur, mais ta mère était stérile. Un soir, nous t'avons trouvé devant notre porte. Nous n'avons pas réfléchi plus, tu étais un cadeau pour nous. J'ai téléphoné à mon chef qui m'a aidé à faire les papiers comme quoi tu étais notre fils.  
\- Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?  
\- À cause de moi. Répondit la femme. Je m'appelle Piper Halliwell, je suis ta mère biologique.


	2. Chapitre 1

Sa mère biologique ?

\- Pourquoi venir me le dire maintenant ?  
\- Avant de te répondre, tu dois savoir une chose sur ma famille, notre famille. Il y a six ans, à la mort de notre grand-mère qui nous a élevée, nous avons appris mes sœurs et moi, que nous étions des sorcières.  
\- Des sorcières ?

Il la vit prendre une pomme puis elle la lança et d'un seul coup elle la figea en plein air.

\- Vous...  
\- Je fige le temps et je fais exploser des choses aussi.  
\- Waw.

Elle lui fit un doux sourire.

\- Je suis donc aussi un sorcier ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais je n'ai pas de pouvoirs.  
\- Ma grand-mère te les a bridé.  
\- D'accord. C'est parce que vous êtes une sorcière que vous m'avez abandonné ?  
\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Stiles. Quand j'avais seize ans, je suis tombée enceinte. Je voulais te garder, tu étais un trésor pour moi, ma grand-mère ne voulait pas. Peu après ta naissance, elle a utilisé un sort d'oubli sur moi et t'a fait amener ici.  
\- Tu ne te souvenais plus de moi ?  
\- Non.  
\- Comment tu t'es souvenu de moi ?

Il réalisa qu'il l'avait tutoyé, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'avoir gêné sa mère biologique.

\- Il y a quelques jours, un sorcier a voulu enlever tes petits-frères.  
\- Ils ont quel âge ?

Il la vit sourire tendrement avant de prendre quelque chose dans son sac. Elle lui montra une photo.

\- Wyatt a 3 ans, et 3 mois, Chris a 19 mois.  
\- Ils sont adorables.  
\- Tu devais l'être tout autant.

En entendant la peine dans sa voix et en voyant les larmes dans ses yeux, il posa sa main droite sur sa main gauche. Il crut avoir fait une erreur en voyant son père se lever, mais il le vit revenir avec un album photo.

\- Sur celles-ci, il doit avoir l'âge de votre plus petit et sur celles-ci, celui de votre plus grand.  
\- J'avais raison, tu étais tout autant adorable, mignon que tes frères.

Elle caressait les photos de sa main libre, une larme roulant sur sa joue gauche.

\- Tu disais qu'ils avaient failli être enlevés ?  
\- Oui. S'il y a de bonnes sorcières comme celles de notre famille, il y en a des mauvais. Un groupe d'entre eux a voulu les enlever, mais des petits-frères ont du sang d'être de lumière par leur père.  
\- C'est quoi un être de lumière.  
\- Un ange gardien. Ils ont pu se téléporter. Malgré son jeune âge, Wyatt est un grand frère protecteur et un grand sorcier.  
\- Se téléporter comme dans les séries de science fiction, cool.

Elle lui sourit, son père aussi.

\- Ils vont bien ? Demanda son père.  
\- Oui. Ce sont des petits hommes courageux. Nous avons pu avoir l'un des sorciers, il nous a avoué que tes frères étaient le futur pouvoir des trois, encore plus puissants du notre. Nous avons cru que j'allais avoir un autre enfant, mais ma soeur Phoebe a eu une vision, nous avons appris ton existence. Nous avons appelés notre grand-mère...  
\- Je la croyais morte ?  
\- Elle l'est, mais grâce à la magie, nous pouvons la voir et lui parler. Elle nous a tout avoué. Nous avons pu ainsi lever le sort qu'elle m'avait jeté.

De nouvelles larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues alors qu'elle serra tendrement sa main qu'il tenait encore.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à ton père, je ne veux pas briser votre famille. Je n'aurai peut-être même pas dû venir, je ne dis pas non plus que je ne voulais pas te connaitre. Mais il y a un risque que des mauvais sorciers te retrouvent et s'en prennent à toi. Je voulais être sûre que rien ne t'arrive.  
\- Merci. Pour mes pouvoirs, comment je peux les retrouver ?  
\- Un sort.  
\- Faisons-le.  
\- Tu devrais en parler avec ton père avant, car avoir tes pouvoirs ne fera pas tout. Tu devras venir de temps en temps pour qu'on t'apprenne à t'en servir. Pour le moment je vais mettre un bouclier autour de chez vous. S'il y a une attaque, je le saurais.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Merci. Dit son père.  
\- Je peux t'appeler Piper ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Peu de temps après, il assista au pouvoir de téléportation quand le mari de sa mère biologique vint la chercher.

¤¤¤

Il avait eu une discussion avec son père, il était et resterait le fils de Noah et de Claudia Stilinski. Malgré tout, il allait débrider ses pouvoirs et passer du temps avec sa mère biologique et connaitre ses petits-frères. Il devait être capable de se protéger et de protéger les autres et tout cela il avait la possibilité de le faire sans subir la morsure.

Etant épuisé émotionnellement, il n'eut pas à prendre ses médicaments pour s'endormir.


	3. Chapitre 2

Au lycée, Stiles n'essaya pas d'aller vers Scott, il avait trop de choses à penser pour se faire ignorer par son meilleur ami. Etant vendredi, en sortant des cours il allait appeler Piper et passer un moment avec elle et ses petits-frères. Un sourire dessina ses lèvres en pensant à eux, il était grand-frère. Il avait hâte de les rencontrer. Tout comme ses tantes. Il pensa à celle décédée, il aurait aimé la connaitre. Il se demanda si comme son arrière grand-mère, il pourrait la rencontrer. Il se rendit compte qu'il pensait à parler à un fantôme, c'était le plus fou dans sa nouvelle vie. Quoique, il venait d'apprendre qu'il était un sorcier. Il se demanda quel pouvoir il pouvait avoir. S'il tenait de Piper, il pouvait peut-être contrôler le temps ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Même s'il était impatient, il appréhendait aussi le fait de les avoir, il espérait être capable de les contrôler. Il soupira et passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux puis sur son visage.

\- Hey Batman, ça va ?

Il regarda Erica qui était à ses côtés.

\- Oui.  
\- Tu n'en as pas l'air.  
\- Ce n'est rien.

Il appréciait la louve, il s'était rapproché d'elle, mais elle n'était pas la première personne à qui il avait envie de parler de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il regarda Scott, ce dernier souriait à Isaac. Il soupira une nouvelle foi, puis se concentra sur le cours.

¤¤¤

A la pause de midi, voyant que Scott ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole, il se mit à l'écart pour déjeuner. Il prit son téléphone et regarda ses photos. Il sourit en voyant celle qu'il avait faite de la photo de ses frères. Ils étaient si mignons. Wyatt ressemblait plus à Leo et Chris à Piper, leur mère. Il avait une autre mère. Il avait perdu la sienne cela faisait huit ans et là, on lui apprenait qu'il en avait une autre. Il passa une photo et regarda celle qu'il avait faite d'elle la veille. Il se demanda s'il lui ressemblait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Les lèvres, les oreilles peut-être ? Etait-ce mal par rapport à sa maman, à Claudia, s'il regardait cette photo ? S'il voulait savoir qui il était réellement ?

Il sursauta quand son téléphone sonna et faillit le faire tomber.

\- Hey papa.  
\- Fiston.  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, je t'appelais juste pour te dire que je rentrerais tard. Il y a eu un accident, avec de multiples blessés, nous avons beaucoup de travail.  
\- Est-ce que c'est... tu vois par rapport à des bébêtes poilus ? Ou à écailles ? Ou autres ?  
\- Non. Un accident bien normal, malheureusement.  
\- D'accord. Courage.  
\- Fils.  
\- Oui.  
\- Si tu veux dormir chez ta mère, tu peux.  
\- Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre de t'entendre dire ça.  
\- Nous en avons parlé hier soir, tu restes mon fils, mais je pense que tu as besoin de passer du temps avec ta famille biologique. Donc si tu veux dormir là-bas, tu peux.  
\- Merci papa.  
\- Je dois y aller.  
\- Fais attention à toi.

Il raccrocha. En relevant la tête, il vit Jackson. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu la chance de connaitre ses parents biologiques, et il aurait aimé les connaitre, il le savait. Lui, il avait cette chance, et son père était d'accord.

Il regarda de nouveau la photo de ses deux petits-frères puis celle de sa mère, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

¤¤¤

Il était nerveux, il venait d'appeler Piper. Leo se transporta à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour Stiles.  
\- Salut.  
\- Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer. Tes tantes ont hâte de te connaître. Par contre, elles sont très énergiques, surtout Phoebe. Je préfère te prévenir, qu'elle risque de te sauter dessus des notre arrivée.  
\- D'accord. Allons-y.

En atterrissant après la transportation, il n'eut pas le temps de s'y faire, qu'il fut pris dans une étreinte.

\- Te voilà enfin.  
\- Tu dois être Phoebe.  
\- Oui. Je suis si heureuse de te rencontrer Stiles.  
\- Laisses-le respirer.

Elle le relâcha, mais elle le tint par les épaules.

\- Tu es si beau. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Piper.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je peux lui dire bonjour moi aussi.

Il fut prit dans une autre étreinte.

\- Moi c'est Paige.  
\- Enchanté.  
\- Regardez qui est venu.

Il regarda Piper qui venait d'arriver avec ses deux petits-frères. Il allait s'accroupir pour être près de Wyatt, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Chris se transporta dans ses bras. Il eut le réflexe de serrer ses bras pour le tenir.

\- Safe.  
\- C'est une première.  
\- On dirait que Chris est déjà fou de son grand frère. Sourit Phoebe.

Il craquait complètement pour ce bout de chou.

\- Bonjour toi.

Il posa un baiser sur sa joue gauche ronde. Il se baissa ensuite vers Wyatt tout en tenant Chris.

\- Bonjour mon grand.

Le petit blond se serra contre lui avant d'aller auprès de son père.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de commencer ?  
\- Non merci Piper.

Il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler maman, c'était encore trop tôt, enfin, il n'était même pas sûr d'y arriver un jour.

\- Nous allons donc commencer.


	4. Chapitre 3

Ils avaient eu du mal à débrider ses pouvoirs étant donné que Chris s'éclipsait sans arrêt dans ses bras, mais au cinquième essai, ils y étaient arrivés. Ils découvrirent ses pouvoirs grâce à Chris, lors d'une nouvelle éclipse de ce dernier. Il n'avait pas pu le serrer dans ses bras, mais il avait bougé ses mains faisant léviter son petit frère, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Il s'est passé quoi là ?  
\- Je pense que tu as le pouvoir de contrôler l'espace temps. Dit Leo.  
\- Comme moi. Sourit Piper.  
\- Plus ou moins. Il ne fige pas le temps, il crée un genre de bouclier. Stiles, peux-tu essayais de refaire la même chose. Dit Leo en lança une pomme.

Tout en tenant son petit-frère de sa main gauche, il fit un mouvement de sa main droite. La pomme planait.

\- Maintenant, fais un mouvement pour la repousser.

La pomme s'écrasa contre le mur. Il resserra son étreinte sur Chris en le sentant glisser.

\- Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien pour une première fois.  
\- Merci tante Phoebe. Oh je voulais dire...  
\- Non, non, j'aime que tu m'appelles ainsi. Je suis tata et je languissais que l'un de mes neveux m'appelle ainsi, enfin Wyatt et Chris l'ont déjà fait, enfin les Chris et Wyatt du futur, mais...

Il sourit, le fait de s'embrouiller en parlant c'était un truc de famille. Famille, il avait une nouvelle famille.

Il sortit de ses pensées alors que Chris tapota ses joues.

\- Je crois qu'il veut jouer.  
\- Viens.

Il suivit Piper vers la salle à manger où il y avait une véranda. Dans celle-ci se trouvait une caisse de jouer. Il s'assit avec Piper sur le canapé et mit Chris sur le tapis de jeu.

\- Stiles, je sais que tout est nouveau pour toi, apprendre qui tu es, tes pouvoirs, alors si tu as des questions, ne te gêne pas.

Il avait mille et une questions, mais en posa une seule.

\- Es-tu seulement venue pour former le pouvoir des trois et protéger tes petits, ou veux-tu aussi créer un lien mère fils avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en prenant la peluche que lui donna Chris et lui en caressa les cheveux.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il regarda Piper et vit qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

\- Que...

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je veux connaitre mon fils. Je ne peux pas rattraper le temps passé, mais...  
\- J'ai compris.

Il l'étreignit à son tour. Il se rappelait de l'odeur fleurit de sa maman, de Claudia, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'enivrer de l'odeur de Piper. Une odeur sucrée. Il sentit quelque chose contre son ventre, Chris voulait faire lui aussi un câlin. Ils sourirent et le prirent entre eux. Il s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient embrouillés de larmes. L'étreinte d'une mère lui avait tellement manqué. Il se le jura mentalement, un jour, il appellerait Piper maman.

¤¤¤

Il avait soupé avec eux, apprenant à se connaitre. Il avait beaucoup parlé avec sa tante Phoebe, il se retrouvait un peu en elle. Wyatt était venu un peu vers lui, ils avaient joué avec des petites voitures.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir dormir ici ?  
\- Une prochaine fois. J'ai besoin de rentrer et de faire le point sur cette soirée.  
\- Je comprends. Tu viens demain.  
\- Oui. J'appellerais quand je serais prêt.

Il fit le premier pas et prit Piper dans ses bras.

\- Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit mon chéri.

Il lui sourit.

\- Un câlin à moi aussi.

Il prit Phoebe dans ses bras.

\- Pense à mettre des habits où tu es à l'aise, car je t'apprendrais des mouvements de self défense.  
\- D'accord. Bonne nuit tante Phoebe.  
\- Bonne nuit mon grand.

Il se pencha puis prit Wyatt dans ses bras, ce dernier lui fit un bisou sur sa joue gauche.

\- Bonne nuit petit-frère.

Il posa un baiser sur son front avant de le reposer.

\- Viens là, tiens-moi bien. Dit Paige.

Leo était allé coucher Chris. Il avait attendu que son petit-frère s'endorme pour partir, vu combien le petit se blottissait contre lui. Il s'éclipsa en disant ''A demain''.


	5. Chapitre 4

La nuit avait été courte pour Stiles, il n'avait cessé de penser à tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, puis quand son père était rentré, il avait passé un moment avec lui.

En se réveillant, le lendemain matin, il sentit du mouvement contre son ventre. Il ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et sourit en voyant qui était là. Il prit son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, en faisant attention de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques.

\- Allo.  
\- Bonjour Piper, désolé de te déranger si tôt, mais je voulais te prévenir que Chris était chez moi, endormi dans mon lit.  
\- Il ne peut plus se passer de son grand frère. Je vais demander à Leo de venir le chercher.  
\- Il ne me dérange pas, mais j'ignore quoi lui donner pour son petit déjeuner, puis il dort là.  
\- D'accord. Quand il se réveille, tu me rappelles, Leo viendra vous chercher.  
\- A toute à l'heure.

Etant donné qu'il devait se lever, il cala ses deux coussins de façon à empêcher son petit-frère de tomber. Il fit le moins de bruit possible et quitta sa chambre. Il croisa son père et lui expliqua sa prudence et son silence quand ils furent dans la cuisine.

\- Maintenant qu'il connait son grand frère, il ne peut plus s'en passer.  
\- Piper a dit pareil.  
\- Tu n'y arrives toujours pas à l'appeler maman.  
\- C'est trop tôt, puis nous en avons parlé cette nuit.  
\- C'est vrai.

Il finissait sa tasse de lait, quand il eut un pressentiment. Il monta à sa chambre et sourit en voyant Chris réveillé. Il le prit dans ses bras et descendit de nouveau dans la cuisine.

\- Papa, je te présente mon petit-frère Chris. Mon petit cœur, je te présente mon papa.

Le petit fit un signe de la main à son père.

\- Bonjour toi.  
\- Je vais appeler Piper.

¤¤¤

Leur mère était venue avec son mari. Elle s'occupa de son petit-frère le temps qu'il se prépare. Leo et son père parlaient base-ball.

¤¤¤

\- Plus bas ta garde.

Sa tante Phoebe lui avait apprit des mouvements de self-défense. Ils les mettaient en pratique. Il se prenait quelques coups, mais en bloquait pas mal.

\- Le dîner est prêt. Dit Piper en arrivant.

Ils arrêtèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Je peux me rafraichir avant de passer à table ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Je vais te montrer la salle de bain du bas. Dis sa tante Phoebe. Je vais aussi prendre ma douche, rassures-toi, on a deux salles de bain. Voilà, tu peux prendre les produits de Leo, il ne dira rien.  
\- Merci.

¤¤¤

Il commençait à manger quand Chris demanda venir sur lui. Voyant que son petit-frère voulait manger avec lui, Piper lui donna une fourchette pour enfant.

Un clic retentit, il vit Piper avec son téléphone, elle venait de les prendre en photo. Il lui sourit puis recommença à manger en donnant la béquée à son petit-frère.

¤¤¤

Pendant la sieste des petits, il apprit à contrôler ses pouvoirs puis il lu le livre des ombres, livre sacré de sa famille.

Quand Wyatt se réveilla, il joua avec lui aux petites voitures, jusqu'au réveil de Chris. Après, comme s'il l'avait comprit, Wyatt alla avec leur mère, alors que Chris vint avec lui.

¤¤¤

Son dimanche passa de la même manière. Il retrouva son plus jeune frère dans son lit, il appela leur mère, puis il alla au manoir pour un entraînement de combat et de magie, puis il s'amusait avec ses petits-frères tout en apprenant à connaitre les membres de sa famille.

¤¤¤

Le lundi matin, il sourit en voyant Chris, mais il n'avait pas le temps de le veiller, il devait se préparer pour le lycée. Il appela Piper, mais ce fut Phoebe qu'il eut, étant donné que leur mère s'occupait de Wyatt. Leo vint chercher son fils.

En arrivant au lycée, il eut à peine le temps de se garer que Chris apparut à ses côtés. Il regarda de tous les côtés, mais personne n'avait pu voir l'éclipse. Il soupira de soulagement, mais se rendit compte qu'il allait avoir un problème si son petit-frère apparaissait ainsi alors qu'il était au lycée.


	6. Chapitre 5

Stiles courrait dans les couloirs du lycée pour éviter d'être en retard. Après l'apparition de Chris, il avait redémarré et s'était garé dans le fond du parking, loin du regard des élèves. Il avait appelé leur mère et sa tante Paige était venue chercher Chris.

\- Safe. Souffla-t-il en entrant dans la pièce avant que le professeur n'arrive.

Il alla à son bureau et s'écroula sur sa chaise.

\- C'est rare que tu sois en retard Batman.

Il regarda Erica.

\- Un imprévu en arrivant à Gotham, ne t'en fais pas Catwoman.

Elle lui sourit puis se mit à jouer avec un stylo alors qu'il sortait ses affaires de cours. Il regarda Scott, ce dernier riait avec Isaac, encore.

¤¤¤

Quand enfin l'heure de l'intercours sonna, il soupira de soulagement car il s'ennuyait. Dans le couloir, il entendait des ''il est trop mignon'', ''comment il est entré'', ''c'est sûrement le fils d'un professeur''. Mais au fond de lui il savait qui c'était. Il poussa les personnes pour se frayer un chemin pour arriver devant la personne qui attirait l'attention. Il eut à peine le temps de se pencher que Chris vint vers lui pour qu'il le porte. Il ignora les nouveaux murmures et sortit du lycée. Il eut à peine le temps de faire le numéro qu'il entendit soupirer.

\- Il est avec toi.  
\- Oui. Personne ne sait comment il est arrivé.  
\- C'est vrai tu es au lycée, mais tu peux le garder un peu ? Pas longtemps, Leo et Paige ne sont pas là, mais Leo devrait arriver d'ici peu.  
\- Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas.  
\- Merci chéri.  
\- De rien m... Piper.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à dire maman. Après avoir raccroché, il soupira.

\- Chris, je t'aime, mais tu ne peux pas t'éclipser ainsi.

Son petit frère fit la moue. Il l'embrassa sur ses joues rondes.

¤¤¤

Quand la cloche sonna, Leo n'était pas encore venu chercher Chris. Il avait appelé Piper, en disant qu'il allait quand même en cours car l'un de ses professeurs l'avait vu. Il lui donna le numéro de sa salle pour quand Leo viendrait.

En entrant dans la salle, il fit comme s'il n'entendait pas les chuchotements. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Harries le voit ? En posant son sac, il s'aperçut que Scott le regardait. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe de son petit-frère pour avoir l'attention de son meilleur ami ? Il se sentit en colère et triste. Des petites tapes sur ses joues le fit sourire, il regarda Chris et l'embrassa sur sa joue gauche.

\- Stilinski, ne vous servez pas de cet enfant pour ne rien écouter.

Il ne répondit rien, à quoi cela servirait ? Ce prof le détestait.

Le cours était commencé depuis un quart d'heure quand on tapa à la porte.

\- Excusez-moi, je viens chercher mon neveu, enfin mes neveux, mais je n'en ramène qu'un seul à la maison.

Sa tante Phoebe venait d'entrer dans la salle. Il sourit en écoutant son explication, il tenait vraiment d'elle pour parler trop.

\- Ah les voilas.

Chris ne voulait pas aller avec elle. Il lui murmura...

\- Et si vous m'attendiez pour manger avec moi ?  
\- D'accord. Je vais prévenir Piper.  
\- Allez Chris va avec tata.

Il y alla cette fois-ci. Phoebe l'embrassa puis effaça le rouge à lèvre qu'elle lui avait mis sur sa joue.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Il acquiesça, puis elle sortit de la salle avec son petit-frère en saluant son professeur.

Le cours reprit, il fit abstraction du regard de Scott et des autres membres de la meute, certain qu'ils avaient écouté ce qu'il s'était dit.


	7. Chapitre 6

A peine la cloche venait de sonner, que Stiles courrait hors de la salle, puis du lycée. Il sourit en voyant sa tante Phoebe faire des grands gestes pour qu'il les voit, alors qu'elle était avec Piper et Chris devant sa jeep.

\- Hey bonhomme.

Son petit-frère vint dans ses bras. Il posa un baiser sur la joue droite de sa mère et un sur la joue gauche de sa tante.

\- J'ai préparé de quoi manger. Dit Piper en lui montrant deux paniers.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas loin du parc, nous pouvons aller là-bas.  
\- D'accord.

Ils montèrent dans sa jeep. Sa mère avec son frère à l'arrière, sa tante à ses côtés. Après avoir fait marche arrière pour sortir de sa place, il vit Scott le regarder. Il détourna la tête et démarra en entendant son petit-frère faire du bruit.

\- Qui était-ce ? Demanda sa tante.  
\- Mon meilleur ami Scott.  
\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
\- Même pas, il passe juste tout son temps avec un autre loup... Mer...Mince.  
\- Un loup ?  
\- Oui, loup-garou.

Il leur expliqua comment Scott avait été transformé, puis comment il avait été amené à s'occuper de l'alpha Peter et de Jackson kanima.

\- Tu as su leur tenir tête sans pouvoirs, tu es impressionnant. Comme le dirait grand-mère, tu es un Halliwell.

Il sourit tout en se garant à l'entrée du parc. Ils s'installèrent à l'une des tables, Chris vint sur lui.

\- Tu en as fais beaucoup, cela a dû te prendre du temps.  
\- J'aime cuisiner. J'ai travaillé comme chef avant d'ouvrir mon club.  
\- Vraiment ? J'aime cuisiner aussi. Même si je n'ai pas trop le temps pour cela. Mais j'essaie de faire des choses saines, mon père a du cholestérol.  
\- Nous pourrons cuisiner ensembles si tu veux quand tu viendras.  
\- Avec plaisir.

Il donna la becquée à Chris pour éviter d'en prendre plein le tee-shirt.

\- Pourquoi Wyatt n'est pas là ?  
\- Il a commencé l'école cette année.  
\- Une école normale ?  
\- Magique.

Il acquiesça.

¤¤¤

Le repas s'était bien passé, il avait passé un excellent moment avec sa famille. Ils avaient roulé et s'étaient mis à l'écart pour appeler Leo. Mais au moment de partir, Chris ne voulait pas le lâcher.

\- Je serais à la maison quand tu te réveilleras de ta sieste, alors il faut que tu fasses vite dodo pour me voir d'accord ?

Son petit-frère hocha la tête. En regardant Piper, il vit son regard briller. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, ''à la maison'', il s'incluait dans leur vie, dans leur famille. Il ne manquait plus que d'appeler Piper, maman.

\- Appelles-moi quand tu es prêt à venir. Lui dit Leo.  
\- D'accord, merci.  
\- A tout à l'heure mon grand.

Sa tante Phoebe l'enlaça, puis Piper l'attira à elle pour poser un baiser sur son front.

\- A tout à l'heure mon chéri.

Il leur fit signe quand ils s'éclipsèrent.

¤¤¤

A peine était-il sortit de sa jeep dans le parking du lycée, que Scott vint lui faire face.

\- C'était qui ce petit et cette femme ? Elle a dit que tu étais son neveu, mais tu n'as pas de tante.  
\- Vraiment Scott ? Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis presque deux semaines, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, et tu viens seulement pour me questionner ?  
\- Stiles, je...  
\- Non, Scott, je ne veux rien savoir. Si tu avais été plus présent dans ma vie, tu saurais qui c'était, mais Isaac est plus intéressant pour toi que moi.

Il ne le laissa pas dire quoique ce soit de plus qu'il s'avança vers les portes du lycée.


	8. Chapitre 7

Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait eu qu'une heure et demie de cours, ce n'était pas fatiguant, mais le fait que Scott n'ait cessé de le regarder et de lui envoyer des messages, si.

Une nouvelle fois, à peine la cloche avait sonné, qu'il avait quitté la classe. En sortant du lycée, il appela Piper.

\- Je viens de finir les cours, Chris dort toujours ?  
\- Oui ne t'en fais.  
\- Je rentre chez moi.  
\- Leo t'attendra chez toi alors.  
\- Merci.

Il raccrocha, il avait un goût inachevé dans la bouche. Il avait de plus en plus envie de l'appeler maman. C'était si simple de le faire avec une femme si douce comme elle.

Il allait entrer dans sa jeep quand il entendit son prénom avant d'être retenu par son poignet gauche.

\- Stiles, je t'en prie, laisses-moi t'expliquer.  
\- Je n'ai pas le temps.  
\- J'ai besoin de toi.  
\- Il fallait y penser avant de me laisser de côté.

Il se défit de la prise du loup et monta dans sa jeep.

En arrivant chez lui, il trouva Leo au salon. Après avoir déposé ses affaires de cours et laissé un mot à son père, ils s'éclipsèrent jusqu'au manoir.

¤¤¤

Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver que Chris se réveilla. Il accompagna Piper le chercher dans son lit. Pas de doute que son petit-frère était heureux de le voir vu combien il sautait dans son lit pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que je serais là après ton dodo.

Son petit-frère serra ses bras autour de son cou. Il le serra à son tour. Il était heureux de les avoir Wyatt et lui dans sa vie. Il avait toujours voulu avoir un petit-frère, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait considéré Scott comme un frère, plus qu'un meilleur-ami. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ses sentiments deviennent plus fort et que le loup l'ignore.

\- Tout va bien mon chéri ?  
\- Oui, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

Il lui sourit et ils descendirent dans la véranda.

Alors qu'il jouait avec Chris, Piper avec eux, il lui posa des questions.

\- Mon père, je veux dire biologique, comment était-il ? Tu l'as revu après m'avoir eu ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas accepté ta grossesse.  
\- Il te voulait aussi. Noa était un garçon merveilleux. Il adorait lire, il était fan de base-ball, il était brillant. En effaçant ma mémoire, ma grand-mère l'a fait aussi avec lui, il avait oublié que j'étais enceinte et elle nous avait fait rompre en toute amitié. Quand je me suis souvenue grâce au sort, j'ai demandé à Leo de se renseigner sur lui, en cas que tu demandes. Il est devenu professeur de littérature en Ohio, il est marié et il a une fille.

Il ne voulait pas le connaitre, il était heureux avec sa famille, il n'allait pas gâcher cela, puis il avait déjà un père génial, qu'il aimait plus que tout. Sa situation avec Piper était différente.

\- On peut voir tous les esprits ou que les sorcières ? Je veux dire vous avez, tes sœurs et toi, fait appel à votre grand-mère et votre mère, je me demandais si c'était possible de le faire avec d'autres personnes.  
\- Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons jamais essayé, mais je pense que oui. Tu aimerais pouvoir parler à ta maman n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. Il avait besoin d'avoir l'accord de sa maman Claudia pour laisser une réelle chance à Piper, de pouvoir l'appeler maman. Il sortit de nouveau de ses pensées en sentant Chris bouger contre lui.

\- Désolé, on joue encore.

Il l'embrassa sur sa joue gauche.


	9. Chapitre 8

Neuf jours que Stiles arrivait de justesse en cours. Neufs jours que son petit-frère Chris s'éclipsait sans arrêt pour être avec lui. Ce soir, ils allaient invoquer le Chris du futur pour savoir pourquoi il était autant attaché à lui.

Il glissa sur sa chaise en soupirant.

\- Un problème à Gotham Batman ?

Il sourit à Erica.

\- Non, un souci au manoir H...Wayne.

Il avait failli dire Halliwell, heureusement il avait réussi à se reprendre.

\- Ton père va bien ?  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Répondit-il en souriant.  
\- Stiles.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux en entendant la voix de Scott. Depuis qua sa tante Phoebe était venue chercher son petit-frère, son meilleur ami n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de lui parler alors qu'il l'ignorait avant. Pour une fois il était heureux de voir le coach, ainsi le loup arrêta de l'appeler.

¤¤¤

A midi, il mangea avec Erica. Cette dernière en avait un peu marre de rester avec les autres, elle resta donc avec lui.

\- Il n'arrête pas de parler de toi.  
\- Pardon ? Qui ?  
\- Scott.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas écouter les discussions des autres Catwoman.  
\- J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui a séparé Batman et Robin.  
\- Robin a quitté Batman pour aller avec Wolverine.

La louve rit ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Heureusement que Batman a toujours sa Catwoman.  
\- Elle ne le quittera pour personne.

Il lui prit la main gauche et la serra tendrement.

¤¤¤

A la fin des cours, il échappa une nouvelle fois à Scott. Des petits cris, des ''il est revenu'' se firent entendre. Il regarda d'où cela venait et il vit son petit-frère. Il failli tomber avant d'arriver devant lui. Il prit Chris dans ses bras et alla à sa jeep. Il partit après avoir attaché son petit-frère. Il préféra appeler Piper de chez lui en voyant Scott et la meute près de la sortie.

¤¤¤

Il allait assister pour la première fois à l'usage du pouvoir des trois, même si ce n'était pas avec leurs pouvoirs, mais une incantation. Il était impressionné et sursauta légèrement quand en jetant quelque chose dans le chaudron, une petit ''boum'' se fit entendre. Dans une tombée d'étoile blanche, signe d'une éclipse d'être de lumière, un jeune homme plus âgé que lui de quelques années apparut. Chris était devenu un très beau jeune homme. A part leurs couleurs, ils avaient la même forme des yeux, le même nez.

\- Grand frère !

Chris du futur le prit dans ses bras. C'était étrange d'avoir son petit-frère adulte dans les bras. Il sentit une pression sur son pantalon et vit le petit Chris tendre ses bras. En se séparant du grand, qui prit leur mère dans ses bras, il prit le petit dans ses bras.

\- Chris, nous t'avons appelé pour comprendre la raison qui te fait t'éclipser sans arrêt près de Stiles.  
\- Je le fais beaucoup ?  
\- Tout le temps. Je t'ai encore trouvé au lycée.  
\- Tu as quel âge, tu fais si jeune.  
\- J'ai dix sept ans et toi ?  
\- Vingt quatre.  
\- Une idée du pourquoi ? Demanda Paige.  
\- J'ai toujours été et je suis toujours proche de toi grand frère. Je crois qu'une part de moi ne te voulait rien qu'à moi. J'ai toujours eu un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à Wyatt, je pensais en venant la première fois ici qu'il avait été plus aimé, mais j'ai compris que j'avais tord. Mais le Chris enfant ne le comprend sûrement pas. Tu es arrivé dans nos vies et j'ai dû voir là quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aimer que moi. Un grand frère qui me ressemble plus.

Tout en tenant le petit Chris avec l'aide de son bras gauche, il attira de son bras droit le grand Chris.

\- Même si nous ne sommes pas ensembles, je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer. J'ai une photo de toi dans mon téléphone et je la regarde souvent. Je ne dis pas que je ne fais pas pareil avec Wyatt, mais nous nous ressemblons plus tous les deux...

Il regarda Piper. Il s'excuserait à sa maman Claudia, mais il devait dire le mot, c'était un moment important.

\- Nous ressemblons à maman.

Piper vint vers eux les larmes aux yeux pour un câlin.

\- Je vous aime mes chéris.  
\- Je dois y aller. Dit le grand Chris. Grand frère, merci de ressentir la même chose.

Il ne put lui répondre qu'il disparut. Il embrassa le petit Chris sur ses joues et son front en le serrant fort contre lui.

\- Stiles.

Il regarda Piper.

\- Oui maman.

De nouvelles larmes, mais un sourire apparut sur le visage doux de sa mère.

\- Nous pouvons appeler ta maman.


	10. Chapitre 9

Ils pouvaient appeler l'esprit de sa maman Claudia.

\- Quand ?  
\- Dès que tu le souhaites.  
\- Mon père peut venir ? Il doit vouloir la voir lui aussi.  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Je lui en parlerais en rentrant ce soir.  
\- Tu restes manger ?  
\- Pas ce soir, mon père fini tôt, je dois préparer le repas.

Comme s'il avait compris son petit frère se mit à pleurer.

\- Hey bout de chou. Je suis encore là.

Il le berça, puis le pencha en arrière pour le ramener ensuite vers lui et l'embrasser dans son cou, sur ses joues. Il avait fallu faire cela trois fois avant que Chris se mette à rire.

\- Et si tu appelais ton père et que tu lui demandais s'il veut bien manger ici ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le remercier d'avoir accepté que tu fasses parti de nos vies.  
\- D'accord, je vais l'appeler.

Il voulait poser son petit-frère, mais ce dernier accrochait fortement sa nuque.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris.

Il s'assit tout en gardant Chris sur lui.

\- Allo papa ?  
\- Fiston, ça va ?  
\- Oui. Ma...Piper demande si tu veux venir manger au manoir.  
\- Si elle ne fait pas des légumes bouillis.  
\- Je cuisine légèrement par rapport à ton cholestérol, je prends soin de toi.  
\- Je sais fils. Remercie Piper, je t'appelle quand je rentre à la maison.  
\- D'accord, à toute à l'heure.

Il raccrocha.

\- Il a accepté ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien je vais commencer à cuisiner.  
\- Je vais...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Chris attira son attention.

\- Une prochaine fois mon chéri.  
\- D'accord maman.

Piper posa un baiser sur son front.

¤¤¤

Son père venait d'arriver, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui, juste un peu la tête qui tourne.  
\- Cela m'a fait la même chose la première fois que j'ai éclipsé.  
\- Asseyez-vous Noah. Dit Piper.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tenez.

Sa tante Phoebe venait de lui tendre un verre d'eau.

\- Merci.  
\- Papa, je te présente ma tante Phoebe, ma tante Paige.  
\- Enchanté.  
\- Bonsoir.

Il sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa tante Phoebe. Il vit son père sourire aussi, il avait dû se rendre compte de leur ressemble énergétique.

\- Et voici Wyatt  
\- Coucou champion.

Il sourit en voyant son petit-frère allait vers son père. Il sentit son pantalon se faire tirer. Il prit Chris dans ses bras.

\- Tu connais déjà mon minipouss adoré.

Son père sourit.

\- Oh oui, alors mon grand, un câlin ?

Le petit brun se pencha pour faire un bisou sur la joue gauche de son père, mais il resta dans ses bras.

\- Papa, je dois te dire quelque chose.  
\- Quelque chose de grave ?  
\- Non, juste étonnant, quoique avec ce que l'on vit dernièrement ce n'est pas si, enfin si c'est incroyable.

Il vit les sourires de tous.

\- Tu sais que grâce à la magie on peut parler avec les esprits, puis que j'ai pu parler au Chris du futur.  
\- Oui. Pour Chris, tu voulais savoir pourquoi il est si attaché, comme un petit koala.

Il sourit en embrassant les joues de son petit frère. Ce surnom lui allait bien.

\- Oui. J'ai demandé à maman si...  
\- Tu y es arrivé.

Il n'y avait ni colère, ni amertume, dans la phrase de son père, mais de la tendresse.

\- Oui. J'ai demandé à maman si on pouvait communiquer avec des esprits autres que les sorcières et c'est le cas.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- On peut parler à maman.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ce sera un temps court, pas plus de dix minutes, mais vous pourrez voir et parler avec votre femme. Confirma sa tante Phoebe.

Il vit l'émotion traverser le regard de son père.

\- Quand pourrons-nous ?  
\- Quand vous voulez, maintenant si vous le souhaitez. Dit Piper.

Son père le regarda, il n'arrivait pas à répondre, il le fit à sa place.

\- Si vous êtes prêtes, oui, maintenant serait bien.

Sa mère et ses tantes acquiescèrent.

\- Venez.

Ils les suivirent jusqu'au grenier.


	11. Chapitre 10

Ils étaient dans le grenier. Leo était resté avec Wyatt en bas, mais Chris avait voulu rester avec lui. Il le tenait donc dans ses bras. Son cœur battait la chamade, il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en voyant sa mère. Les derniers instants qu'il avait eus avec elle avaient été très difficiles. Elle avait même était effrayante, disant qu'il essayait de la tuer. Quand elle apparut, sans le vouloir, il eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Noah, Stiles.  
\- Claudia.

La voix de son père tremblait. Il devait se retenir de pleurer. Lui, il était figé.

\- Stiles, mon chéri, je suis tellement désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te dire, ce que j'ai pu faire quand la maladie me rongeait. Je ne pensais rien de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Tu étais mon plus beau trésor.

Elle s'approcha de lui, caressa sa joue droite, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait quand elle lui essuya ses larmes.

\- Maman.  
\- Il te ressemble tellement.

Elle sourit à Chris.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu saches la vérité. Tu as tellement souffert pendant ma maladie, puis à mon décès, tu mérites de connaitre un vrai lien maternel que tu as perdu trop tôt.  
\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De l'appeler maman ?  
\- Oh non mon cœur. Nous sommes toutes deux tes mamans.

Elle l'embrassa sur son front, il sentit ses lèvres, elle était là pour un temps. De son bras libre, il l'enlaça et pleura librement.

\- Je t'aime maman, je suis heureux que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais.  
\- Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne l'ai pensé. C'était la maladie.

Quand ils mirent fin à leur étreinte, elle alla vers son père. C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il le vit pleurer. Sa maman Piper lui essuya ses joues, puis elle lui prit sa main libre. Il la serra, il avait besoin d'elle. Il sentit les petites mains chaudes de son petit-frère sur ses joues. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur ses joues.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. J'étais très heureuse de vous revoir en étant moi-même. Stiles, je suis si fière de toi mon trésor. N'en veux pas à Scott, il doit avoir ses raisons.  
\- Comment tu...  
\- Je te regarde de là-haut. Noah, mon amour, tu as le droit de refaire ta vie, avec la personne que ton cœur choisit, sois heureux.

Puis après un dernier baiser à son père et lui, elle disparut. Son père sécha ses larmes et se tourna vers ses tantes et sa maman. Il s'aperçut à ce moment-là qu'elles pleuraient aussi.

\- Merci. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour ce moment.  
\- Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier. Vous nous avez laissé entrer dans la vie de votre fils. Répondit Piper.  
\- Après les émotions, le réconfort. Si on allait manger ? Dit sa tante Phoebe.

Ils acquiescèrent tous et descendirent.

¤¤¤

Ils quittèrent le manoir dès que Chris fut endormi. La soirée s'était très bien déroulée. Son père avait raconté des anecdotes quand il était enfant, pour que sa maman Piper apprenne des choses sur lui. Il avait rougit de honte par moment, sous les ''oh '' attendris et les sourires tendres de sa maman et de ses tantes. Heureusement, il y avait Leo pour le soutenir. Il avait même changé de conversation à un moment, le sauvant d'une nouvelle honte pour parler base-ball. Leo et son père s'entendaient très bien.

Ce dernier leur souhaita ''bonne nuit'' avant de s'éclipser pour rentrer au manoir. Se retrouvant seul, son père l'étreignit. Il lui rendit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils avaient juste besoin de ce moment après avoir revu Claudia.


	12. Chapitre 11

Stiles sortait du lycée avec Erica, il sourit en voyant la personne à côté de sa jeep.

\- On se voit demain Batman.  
\- A demain Catwoman.

Erica lui donna un baiser sur sa joue droite avant de s'en aller. Il descendit les marches et alla à sa voiture.

\- Bonjour tante Phoebe. Dit-il en l'enlaçant.  
\- Bonjour mon grand.

Ils mirent fin à l'étreinte.

\- Jolie fille. C'est ta copine ?  
\- Non juste une amie.  
\- Vous aviez l'air proche.  
\- Nous le sommes, nous avons traversé des choses ensembles. Mais, ce n'est pas elle qui a mon cœur. Finit-il sa phrase en allant vers sa portière.

Sachant que sa tante était autant curieuse que lui, il ne fut pas surpris par le petit cri qu'elle poussa en entrant dans la voiture.

\- Tu es donc amoureux ! Dis tout à ta tata.  
\- Avant rassures-moi, tout va bien à la maison ?  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je suis venu pour avoir ton aide sur mon nouveau article. L'amour chez les adolescents.

Il sourit devant l'air qu'avait prit sa tante.

\- Allons chez moi, car si nous rentrons au manoir, pas sûr de pouvoir travailler avec Chris.  
\- Tu as raison, et tu me diras tout.  
\- D'accord.

En démarrant, il vit Scott. Ce dernier le regardait, son cœur battit la chamade face à son regard chocolat.

\- Stiles ?

Il regarda sa tante.

\- Oui.  
\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, oui.  
\- C'est encore ce garçon.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Oh ! C'est donc lui.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Etait-ce si évident qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami ?

\- Non, je... Ce n'est pas...  
\- Hey, du calme.

Il inspira puis expira fortement sous le sourire tendre de sa tante. Il regarda devant lui, Scott était toujours là, mais son regard de louveteau n'était plus triste, mais tendre, comme avant la morsure lorsqu'ils se rappelaient des moments émouvants. Il se figea en comprenant que son meilleur ami écoutait ce qu'ils se disaient avec sa tante Phoebe. Sans plus attendre, il démarra.

Quand ils furent chez lui, il servit à boire, puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

\- Ce garçon, c'est ton meilleur ami, le loup.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et tu es amoureux de lui.  
\- Oui, enfin...

Il soupira.

\- Nous sommes amis depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Il était comme un frère pour moi. Après sa morsure, j'avais peur de le perdre, qu'il m'en veuille, mais il est resté le même. Par contre, il s'est trouvé une petite-amie. A ce moment-là, j'ai commencé à ressentir des choses étranges. Nous nous n'étions jamais disputés avant la morsure, mais je lui ai fait la gueule pendant plusieurs jours, alors qu'il avait été absent lors d'un incident au lycée, il a même failli me frapper sous l'effet de la pleine lune. Le jour où j'ai réellement compris mes sentiments, c'est quand je l'ai vu embrassé sa petite-amie, j'étais jaloux. J'ai eu si mal en les voyants.  
\- Tu ne lui as jamais dit ?  
\- Non. Quand ils se sont séparés, il y a deux mois de cela, je pensais renouer notre amitié, mais Isaac, un autre loup, est devenu un meilleur ami pour Scott que moi. Il ne me parlait plus depuis deux semaines, m'ignorant complètement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils vous voient avec maman et Chris à côté de ma voiture le jour où on a mangé dans le parc...Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en voyant le sourire tendre sur le visage de sa tante.  
\- Tu sais, Piper avait peur de ta réaction lorsqu'elle est venue te voir la première fois. Elle était attristée à chaque fois que tu nous appelais tata avec Paige et elle juste Piper. Mais depuis que tu l'appelles maman, elle rayonne.

Sa tante lui prit la main gauche puis elle ferma les yeux en ayant comme un énorme frisson.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
\- J'ai eu une vision. Répondit sa tante Phoebe en ouvrant les yeux.  
\- Un danger ?

Elle lui sourit.

\- Non. Juste, laisse une chance à ton ami de t'expliquer son attitude.  
\- Tu as vu Scott ?  
\- Plus ou moins, mais il vaut mieux que tu le vives, plutôt que je te le dise.

Il était curieux, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien savoir de plus.

\- Sinon, pour ton papier ?  
\- Grâce à ce que tu m'as confié, je crois savoir quoi écrire.

Ils se sourirent. Après un petit moment, sa tante appela Leo. Elle s'en alla après l'avoir prit fortement dans ses bras.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en sentant quelque chose bouger contre lui. Il sourit, pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre que c'était Chris. Comme c'était le week-end, qu'il avait le temps, qu'il n'avait pas à se presser pour aller au lycée, il fit un câlin à son petit-frère. Leur mère avait l'habitude à présent, si elle ne trouvait pas Chris dans son lit, elle savait qu'il était avec lui. Ils avaient même amené des affaires de son petit-frère dans son placard. Il lui caressa les cheveux et sourit un peu plus en entendant les petits sons qu'il faisait. Malgré ce doux moment, il avait une sensation étrange, il y avait une troisième personne dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retint de crier en voyant Scott au pied du lit.


	13. Chapitre 12

Stiles se retint de crier en voyant Scott assit au pied de son lit. Il se redressa vivement avant de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas réveillé son petit-frère. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se leva et mit des coussins pour éviter à Chris de tomber. Il fit signe à Scott de le suivre. Il ferma la porte et se tourna vers le brun.

\- Non, mais ça ne va pas ?! De quel droit tu entres comme ça dans ma chambre et m'observe ? Tu es devenu voyeur ? Quoique tu avais déjà commencé en m'espionnant la dernière fois.

Il était gêné en se rappelant de quoi il parlait avec sa tante Phoebe.

\- Cela m'a aidé à prendre ma décision de venir te parler.

Il se sentit rougir et ses battements de cœur accélérer à la vue du regard tendre de Scott.

\- Stiles, je...  
\- Attend. Je viens de me lever, je dois aller à la salle de bain avant de continuer cette conversation.

Il partit sans attendre de réponse dans sa salle de bain. Il ne mit pas longtemps, puis il sortit.

\- Stiles...  
\- Encore une seconde.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour vérifier que son petit-frère dormait toujours, il sourit tendrement en voyant Chris tenir fermement un de ses tee-shirts qu'il lui servait de doudou.

\- Il est vraiment mignon, il te ressemble.

Il frissonna en sentant le souffle de Scott contre sa nuque. Il ferma la porte.

\- Allons dans la cuisine.

Ils descendirent. Avant de commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner, il alluma le baby phone, puis prit une gorgée de lait.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire, à manger ? D'ailleurs que fais-tu debout si tôt un samedi ?  
\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que je voulais te dire. Et j'aimerais un de tes chocolats spécial.

Il avait réussi à calmer ses battements de cœur et son rougissement, mais il n'avait fallu qu'un regard et un léger toucher de la part du brun pour que tout recommence. Il se mit dos à lui pour préparer le chocolat.

\- Donc tu voulais me parler de quoi ?  
\- De nous.

Il se figea et son cœur rata un battement.

\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te blesser en ne te parlant pas, mais j'étais confus dans ce que je ressentais. Isaac qui avait compris m'a aidé à mettre au clair mes sentiments.

Il posa devant le loup sa tasse le cœur battant encore plus fort. Avait-il mal compris les dires de sa tante Phoebe et de sa mère ?

\- Et quels sont-ils ? Isaac et toi êtes ensembles ? Vous êtes amoureux ?  
\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est de toi que je suis amoureux !  
\- Tu quoi ?

Il ferma un instant les yeux sous le toucher de Scott sur sa joue gauche.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi. Nous étions meilleurs amis, presque des frères, mais je me suis aperçu que tu étais bien plus après ma rupture avec Allison. Tu étais tellement présent pour moi que je n'ai pas souffert de ma séparation. Tu m'as redonné envie de sourire, de rire. Je n'ai eu aucun souci lors de la pleine lune, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. J'avais peur de ressentir cela. Dès que je te voyais, j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser, de te caresser. Tu me rendais fou. Isaac m'a dit que je ne te perdrais jamais, même si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, mais j'avais si peur, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si...

Il avait tenu un moment sans rien dire, mais c'était dès plus difficile. Quand Scott parla de la peur de le perdre, il craqua. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.


	14. Chapitre 13

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, Stiles lâcha le visage de Scott et fit deux pas en arrière.

\- Je...

Il entendit des babillements dans le baby-phone, il partit vite à l'étage avant que son petit-frère ne s'éclipse dans ses bras. Il avait déjà bien des choses à régler avec Scott avant de parler de sa famille et de sa magie. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Chris lui tendit les bras.

\- Bonjour mon minipouss.

Il fit des bisous sur ses joues. Il l'amena dans la salle de bain, puis ils descendirent dans la cuisine. Scott s'était assis à l'une des chaises entourant la table. Tout en gardant son petit-frère dans ses bras, il sortit le petit-déjeuner de ce dernier.

\- Tu veux que je le porte pendant que tu sortes les affaires ? Lui demandant son meilleur ami.  
\- Non, c'est gentil, j'ai l'habitude. N'est-ce pas mon minipouss.

Il frotta de son nez la joue droite de son petit-frère qui rit. En posant les affaires sur la table en face du brun, il vit ce dernier sourire tendrement. Avant qu'il ne lui redemande qui était Chris pour lui, il prit la parole le premier.

\- Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure ? Tu es amoureux de moi ?  
\- Oui Stiles. Je t'aime.

Il se retint de sourire, cachant son visage dans le cou de son petit-frère.

\- Et toi ? Tu étais sérieux en m'embrassant ? Tu ne jouais pas avec moi ?  
\- Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Je t'aime aussi Scott, depuis un moment, mais tu étais avec Allison, puis tu m'as ignoré pour passer du temps avec Isaac.  
\- Je t'ai expliqué.  
\- Je sais maintenant, mais avant ce matin, je pensais que tu t'étais lassé de moi, que tu avais compris que tu méritais mieux qu'un hyperactif avec trouble de l'attention que moi comme meilleur ami.  
\- Jamais je ne penserais ça. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Il regarda Scott, ce dernier le regardait tendrement. Il voulait lui tenir la main, mais comme il tenait son petit-frère, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il quitta le regard chocolat de son loup en entendant son téléphone sonner. Il sourit tendrement en voyant le destinataire.

\- Allo.  
\- Bonjour mon chéri. Chris est avec toi ?  
\- Oui. Je l'ai préparé et là, il déjeune.  
\- Tu m'appelles quand il a fini ou tu préfères que je vienne maintenant ?  
\- Après, j'ai de la visite.  
\- Oh, je vois. J'attends ton appel.  
\- D'accord, à plus tard.

Il raccrocha. Il s'en voulait de ne pas dire ''maman'', mais il voulait mettre les choses aux claires avec Scott avant, tranquillement, quand ils ne seront que tous les deux.

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Non, mais dis donc toi, ce n'est pas sur ton nez qu'il faut le mettre.

Il essuya le nez de Chris, puis ses mains.

\- Tu t'en occupes souvent ?  
\- Oui, il est tellement adorable.  
\- Tu ne vas pas me dire qui il est pour toi ?  
\- Si, mais pas maintenant.  
\- Stiles.  
\- Ecoutes Scott, pendant ton ignorance, je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, mais je l'ai ressenti ainsi. Je disais donc, pendant que tu ne me parlais plus, j'ai appris des choses sur moi. Je t'en parlerai, mais plus tard.  
\- C'est grave ?  
\- Non, juste un peu surprenant. Quoique vu nos vies depuis plus d'un an, cela ne va pas être un choc.

¤¤¤

Scott était resté avec Chris et lui jusqu'à ce que son père rentre de sa garde au poste de police. Dès que son loup était parti en lui volant un baiser, il avait appelé leur maman. Il avait demandé à parler à sa tante Phoebe et lui avait dit pour Scott et lui. Elle avait poussé un petit cri avant de demander des détails. Il avait ri en lui disant qu'il lui dirait en personne.

Ce n'était donc pas une surprise pour lui de la voir apparaître avec leur maman et Léo


	15. Chapitre 14

Si Stiles avait oublié la raison pour laquelle il avait appris la vérité sur qui il était, il s'en rappelait à présent en voyant l'homme en face du lycée.

 

\- Hey, tout va bien ?

Il ne pouvait pas rejeter la main de Scott dans la sienne, ils étaient à peine en couple, le loup ne comprendrait pas. Par contre, il devait s'éloigner au plus vite.

\- Oui, j'ai juste oublié que je dois aller faire quelques courses pour mon père.  
\- Je viens avec toi.  
\- J'aimerais bien, mais tu dois aller à la clinique.

Il ferma les yeux et sourit quand son brun l'embrassa chastement. Même si c'était nouveau entre eux, ils n'avaient pas honte de montrer leurs sentiments à tous. Isaac avait été des plus heureux qu'ils soient enfin ensembles.

\- On se voit plus tard.

Il posa à son tour un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son loup et s'en alla. Même s'il savait qu'il pourrait avoir des problèmes si on le voyait, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il appela donc en conduisant.

\- Maman ?  
\- Mon chéri. Tout va bien ?  
\- Je crois que le sorcier qui t'a amené à moi est de retour. Un homme est de partout depuis ma sortie de chez moi ce matin. Brun, grand, maigre, bras nus, pleins de tatouages.  
\- C'est bien un sorcier des Ratzus. Je vais demander à Leo d'aller chez toi et ...  
\- Merde !

Il freina furieusement lâchant son téléphone. Le sorcier avait apparu devant lui sur la route. Il ne pouvait le passait, il sortit de sa jeep pour le confronter, du moins, il espérait en être capable.

\- Bien téméraire pour un nouveau sorcier.  
\- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. J'ignore même ce que vous me voulez.  
\- Tes frères et toi, vous êtes le futur pouvoir des trois. Ils ne sont encore des bébés malgré leurs pouvoirs, mais toi, tu as tes pleins pouvoirs. En te les prenant, votre pouvoir des trois n'existera pas.  
\- En gros, tu me menaces ? Si tu savais combien de fois des types bien plus effrayants que toi m'ont menacé, mais ont perdu alors que je n'avais même pas mes pouvoirs.  
\- Dommage que je dois te vider de toute énergie, tu es marrant, je t'aime bien.  
\- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

Le sorcier lui sourit et lui envoya une boule de feu. Il la bloqua dans le temps puis la repoussa contre lui.

\- Tu ne peux pas mieux faire ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire fier.  
\- Vraiment, je regrette de devoir de tuer.

Le combat recommença. Il arrivait à maintenant loin de lui le mauvais sorcier, mais cela ne dura pas. Ce dernier disparu pour se placer derrière lui. Il fut projeté au sol. Il parait une nouvelle attaque quand il vit les lumières de l'éclipse des êtres de lumières. Sa mère et ses tantes apparurent devant lui. Elles dirent une incantation, le mauvais sorcier prit feu avant de fondre dans la route. Il eut juste le temps de se lever avant que sa mère ne vienne le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien mon chéri ?  
\- Oui, ça va, ne t'en fais pas maman.  
\- Tu saignes Stiles.

Il regarda son bras gauche que montrait sa tante Phoebe. Il avait dû se blesser en glissant sur la route.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, cela ne me fait même pas mal.  
\- Fais voir. Lui dit sa tante Paige.

Il lui montra son bras. Leo lui en avait parlé, mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le pouvoir de guérison des êtres de lumières en action.

\- De rien mon grand.   
\- Par contre nous devrions y aller avant que... Commença sa mère, mais elle fut couper par une nouvelle éclipse d'être de lumière.

Il sourit en voyant Chris et Wyatt. Il s'accroupit et serra ses petits-frères dans ses bras.

\- Ils ont senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
\- Votre grand-frère va bien.


	16. Chapitre 15

Stiles, sa mère, ses petits-frères et ses tantes rentrèrent ensemble chez lui dans sa jeep. En arrivant, il vit la voiture de Chris Argent. Il fronça les sourcils en se garant.

 

\- Ça va mon chéri ? Lui demanda sa maman.  
\- Oui, c'est juste que je me demande ce que fait une connaissance ici.  
\- Une connaissance loup ? Demanda sa tante Paige.  
\- Non, un chasseur.

Ils sortirent de la voiture, Chris lui fit signe pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Il sourit et le prit. En entrant dans la maison, il vit le sourire de son père envers le père d'Allison, il comprit ce que sa mère, Claudia, avait voulu dire en disant à son père d'être avec la personne qu'avait choisi son cœur. Son père était en relation, ou avait des sentiments pour Chris Argent.

\- Fiston. Que se passe-t-il ? Piper, Phoebe, Paige et ton champion.

Son père se pencha pour prendre Wyatt qui était allé vers lui.

\- Salut papa. Chris.

Il se retint de rire en entendant son petit-frère babiller en entendant ce prénom. Il lui embrassa la joue gauche.

\- Désolé mon minipouss, mais je parlais au monsieur. Et disons que nous avons dû régler une certaine affaire. Et vous deux ?  
\- Chris...

De nouveau son minipouss babilla. Tout le monde sourit.

\- Monsieur Argent m'a raccompagné. Ma voiture m'a lâché sur la route.  
\- Je l'ai croisé avant qu'il appelle quelqu'un.  
\- Et je suis venu me changer, j'avais sali mon uniforme.

Il avait dû mal à les croire, mais il en parlerait plus tard en tête à tête avec son père.

\- Je dois retourner au travail.

Son père posa Wyatt après lui avoir fait un baiser sur sa joue droite. Avant qu'il ne franchise le pas de la porte, il l'appela.

\- Papa, je dors chez maman ce soir.

Il vit la surprise de Chris Argent, mais il était sûr que son père lui expliquerait, de plus, cela avait naturel pour lui de dire cela.

\- D'accord. Ne sois pas en retard en cours demain.  
\- J'y veillerai Noah.  
\- Merci Piper.

Dès que son père et Chris furent partis, il se tourna vers sa mère et ses tantes.

\- Nous allons avoir un problème de taille, le chef va venir.  
\- Le chef ? Demanda sa tante Paige.  
\- Il y a plusieurs rangs chez ces sorciers. Maman, tu m'as dit que l'un d'eux s'en était pris à mes frères.  
\- Oui.  
\- Avait-il un tatouage dans le cou ?  
\- Non, je ne crois pas. Phoebe ? Paige ?  
\- Non, il n'en avait pas. Répondit Paige.  
\- Celui d'aujourd'hui, si. J'avais lu dans le livre des ombres, qu'il y avait trois rangs. Sans tatouage, les novices, avec un tatouage au poignet, après le premier crime, et les confirmer ce sont ceux avec un tatouage dans le cou. Si ce dernier échoue sa mission, c'est le chef lui-même qui vient. Nous devons rentrer et nous préparer après avoir mis les petits à l'abri. Et je pense savoir où.  
\- Fais-le. Lui dit sa mère.

Il souffla un bon coup avant de faire le numéro de Peter.

\- Stiles, que me vaut ton appel.  
\- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour protéger mes frères.  
\- Tes frères ?

La voix lasse du loup avait changé pour être sérieuse.

\- Je t'expliquerais après, mais peux-tu me rejoindre à la clinique de Deaton ?  
\- J'arrive.

Il raccrocha. Scott était déjà là-bas, il allait lui dire en gros ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie.

\- Tante Paige, tu peux nous y amener ?  
\- Penses au lieu.  
\- On vient avec vous. Dit sa mère.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à l'arrière salle de la clinique vétérinaire. En y arrivant, il entendit un bruit de métal, Scott était là et venait de faire tomber un plateau.

\- Stiles ?  
\- Hey mon loup. Peux-tu aller chercher Deaton, je dois vous parler.

Voyant son petit-ami figé, il confia son petit-frère leur mère, puis il s'avança vers Scott et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- S'il te plaît, c'est très important.  
\- J'y vais.

Quand il se tourna, il vit le grand sourire de sa tante Phoebe, puis il se rendit compte qu'il venait d'embrasser Scott devant eux. Il rougit. Chris vint dans ses bras.

\- Vous êtes trop mignons. Minauda sa tante Phoebe.  
\- Je, nous...  
\- Tu as l'air heureux avec lui. Dit sa maman.  
\- Je le suis. Je te le présenterai, je vous le présenterai officiellement, mais pour le moment je vais tout dire en gros car on n'a pas le temps.  
\- Le temps pour quoi ?

Il se tourna vers Scott qui était suivit de Deaton et Peter.

\- Pour les détails. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour protéger mes petits-frères.  
\- Tes petits-frères ? Demanda confus son petit-ami.  
\- Je suis comme Jackson, un enfant adopté. Je viens de l'apprendre, tout comme que je suis un sorcier.  
\- Puissant sorcier. Dit sa tante Phoebe.  
\- Je dois aider ma famille à arrêter un mauvais sorcier, mais je dois être sûr que Chris et Wyatt sont en sécurité. Pouvez-vous les garder et les protéger en cas de soucis ?  
\- Bien sûr Stiles. Dit Deaton.  
\- Ce sont aussi des sorciers capables de s'éclipser...  
\- Surtout si Stiles vient avec nous. Continua sa tante Phoebe.  
\- Tu peux le laisser finir. Soupira sa tante Paige.  
\- Quoi ? Je complète ses paroles.  
\- Il avait dit pas des détails.  
\- Ce ne sont pas des détails. Nos neveux sont des sorciers, Stiles est très puissant et Chris veut toujours être avec lui.

Il sourit et se détendit en les écoutant, il ressemblait énormément à sa tante Phoebe pour parler et d'après les petits sourires de Scott, Peter et Deaton, ils devaient penser pareil.

\- Continu mon chéri. Dit sa maman.  
\- En tant que druide, je sais que vous connaissez les êtres de lumières.

Au vu de l'expression du vétérinaire, il avait vu juste.

\- Ils en sont, pouvez-vous utiliser une plante pour les empêcher de nous suivre ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Merci.

Il embrassa fort Wyatt, puis Chris.

\- Soyez sages.

Il alla vers Scott.

\- Prends soins d'eux.

Chris ne voulait pas aller avec son petit-ami.

\- Tout se passera bien, je reviens vite avec maman et nos tatas. Je dors à la maison ce soir.

Il le serra, puis le confia à Scott.

\- Stiles...

Il l'embrassa.

\- Ce que j'ai dit à Chris, je te le dis aussi. Je reviens.

Wyatt était avec Peter. Il alla après de sa mère et ses tantes puis ils s'éclipsèrent.


	17. Chapitre 16

A peine Stiles et ses tantes venaient d'arriver au manoir, dans le grenier, qu'ils se mirent à la recherche d'un sort contre le chef des sorciers.

Pendant que sa mère préparait la potion, avec Leo, il installait des cristaux pour piéger le sorcier avec ses tantes. Il posait le dernier quand leur ennemi apparut face à lui et lui lança une boule de feu qu'il repoussa contre lui.

\- Bien joué. Dit sa tante Phoebe.  
\- Maman ! Il est là !  
\- Dépêches toi Piper. Dit Leo.

Il évita un autre sort, ses tantes et le mari de sa mère aussi. En sautant à gauche et à droite, ils arrivèrent à l'enfermer dans leur piège de cristaux.

\- Vous êtes fortes, même la nouvelle génération.  
\- Merci du compliment. Dit sa tante Phoebe.  
\- Mais cela va s'arrêter là.  
\- C'est la première fois que je combats un sorcier maléfique, mais c'est bien lui qui est enfermé non ? Donc nous gagnons, non ? Demanda-t-il sous les sourires de ses tantes et de s amère qui venait d'arriver.  
\- Je suis peut-être là, mais je ne suis pas venu de suite, je me suis occupé du reste du nouveau pouvoir des trois.  
\- Vous mentez.  
\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Lui demanda le chef des mauvais sorciers.  
\- Je suis lié à l'une des personne qui garde mes petits-frères, si lui était arrivé quelque chose, je le saurais, donc vous mentez, vous ignorez où ils sont, vous....  
\- Stiles ? L'appela sa tante Paige.  
\- Chéri, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda sa mère.  
\- Il n'est pas prisonnier, il s'est fait attraper exprès pour nous questionner et savoir où étaient Chris et Wyatt.  
\- Si brillant, dommage que je doive te tuer.

Il para la première attaque, mais pas la seconde, heureusement sa mère le protégea. Il avait des pouvoirs, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, si cela avait été un loup-garou ou un kanima, pas de souci, un coup de batte et ... L'assommer, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, sa mère fut envoyée de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Maman !

Il se tourna vers le sorcier. Sa haine contre cet homme battait tous les records. Il avait déjà perdu une mère, il ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à celle qui lui restait. Ce sorcier allait le regretter. Il canalisa sa magie en serrant les poings puis relâcha en repoussant le sort qu'il allait recevoir projetant fortement le sorcier contre le mur.

\- La potion ! Cria sa tante Paige.  
\- Mon chéri.  
\- Maman.  
\- Attrapes. Lui dit sa tante Phoebe en lui lançant la fiole.

Il la jeta sur le sorcier qui disparu en poussière. Il n'attendit pas de le voir complètement disparaitre avant de courir vers sa mère.

\- Maman.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va ?  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Leo m'a soigné.  
\- Bien.

Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Il avait vraiment eu peur en la voyant projetée aussi violemment. Il sentit les caresses dans son dos de sa mère.

A contre cœur, il rompit l'étreinte.

\- Nous devrions aller chercher les petits. J'appréhende de voir comment mes loups s'en sont sortis avec mes petits-frères.  
\- Tu appréhendes ? Demanda sa tante Paige.  
\- Disons comme l'a dit tante Phoebe, Chris s'éclipse souvent pour venir me voir et là, Deaton, le véto et druide, les en a empêché grâce à des herbes. Alors... D'ailleurs, nous devrions arriver à l'extérieur de la boutique, on ne sait jamais.  
\- D'accord.

Sur ce, ils s'éclipsèrent tous à Beacon Hill.


	18. Chapitre 17

Leo les éclipsèrent jusqu'à l'arrière de la clinique vétérinaire. Stiles savait que là, personne ne les verrait. Il prit son téléphone et appela Deaton pour le prévenir de leur présence. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le vétérinaire.

Il ne put faire un pas dans la pièce que Chris s'éclipsa dans ses bras.

\- Hey mon minipouss. Ton grand frère t'a manqué ? Tu as été sage ?  
\- Les deux. Dit Scott. Il a un peu pleuré après votre départ, mais nous avons trouvé notre point commun, toi. Dès que j'ai prononcé ton prénom, il s'est calmé, puis je lui ai montré des photos de toi.  
\- Des photos ?  
\- Sur mon téléphone.

Il sourit à son petit-ami, puis baissa la tête, Wyatt tirait sur son pantalon. Il soutint Chris de son bras gauche, puis se baissa et fit un câlin à Wyatt de son bras droit.

\- Et toi mon grand, tu as été sage ?  
\- Adorable. Dit Peter. Il a fait apparaitre des jouets et il y joue depuis. Et vous ? Vous avez pu régler votre affaire ?  
\- Grâce à notre neveu. S'exclama sa tante Phoebe.  
\- Je n'ai pas fait plus que vous.  
\- Si tu n'avais pas remarqué son stratagème, nous aurions envoyé Paige ou Leo vérifier que les enfants aillent bien. Tu as su voir qu'il nous manipulait.  
\- C'est un grand stratège. Dit Peter.  
\- N'exagère pas.  
\- Pourtant c'est toujours toi qui fais nos plans pour les combats. Même si mon neveu met un certain temps à les mettre en œuvre alors que c'est les tiens qui fonctionnent.

Il sourit à Peter.

\- Tu peux maintenant tout m'expliquer ? Demanda Scott.  
\- Oui, je...  
\- Tu me la feras courte un autre jour. Vous devriez en parler tout les deux. Dit Peter.  
\- D'accord.  
\- On se reverra petit.

Il sourit en voyant son petit-frère Wyatt taper la main que le loup lui tendait. Ce dernier les salua avant de partir.

\- Peter Hale a raison, vous devriez en parler en privé pour le moment.  
\- Merci Deaton, pour tout.  
\- Je t'en prie Stiles. Scott, tu peux partir.  
\- Merci. Nous pouvons y aller.

Ils sortirent de la clinique vétérinaire.

\- Je dois passer chez moi pour prendre mes affaires.  
\- Tes affaires ? Demanda Scott.  
\- Je dors chez ma mère ce soir.  
\- Mais, tu m'avais dit que...  
\- Ton petit-ami peut venir à la maison s'il le souhaite. Dit sa maman.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr mon chéri.  
\- Tu veux ? Demanda-t-il à son brun.  
\- Oui. En plus ma mère travaille de nuit.  
\- On va prendre mes affaires et les tiennes alors.  
\- Si tu veux, Leo peut accompagner ton petit-ami et je t'amène chez toi comme ça nous rentrerons plus vite et tu pourras tout lui expliquer. Dit sa tante Paige.  
\- Scott, tu es d'accord ?  
\- Oui, mais partir comment ? Ma moto ?  
\- Non, mais rassures-toi, elle vient avec nous. Dit Leo avec un petit sourire. Penses à chez toi.  
\- Ecoute-le, tout ira bien. Le rassura-t-il avant de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. A tout à l'heure.

Il se retint de rire en entendant le petit cri de Scott quand il s'éclipsa.

\- Allons-y-nous aussi.

¤¤¤

Ils venaient d'arriver au manoir quand Scott arriva à son tour.

Après avoir posé leurs affaires dans la chambre où il dormait chaque fois qu'il venait ici, ils allèrent jouer avec les petits, il ne pouvait lui raconter tout en détails si Chris accapare son attention.

¤¤¤

Après un repas prit sous les mille et une questions de sa tante Phoebe, les soupirs de sa tante Paige contre cette dernière, les rougeurs de Scott et lui, le coucher de ses petits frères, une étreinte de sa mère et un étouffement de la part de sa tante Phoebe, un passage dans la salle de bain, ils purent, Scott et lui se coucher.

\- Ta...famille est adorable.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta ...maman et ta tante Phoebe.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi le petit Chris te ressemblait.  
\- J'aurai aimé te le dire plus tôt, mais tu ne me regardais plus.  
\- Comment as-tu su que, enfin, ...  
\- Ma mère est venue à la maison nous prévenir d'un danger et avec mon père, ils m'ont avoué la vérité.  
\- Pourquoi t'a-t-elle abandonné ?  
\- Elle ne l'a pas fait. Ma maman m'a eu jeune, à l'époque elle ignorait qu'elle était une sorcière. Sa grand-mère, mon arrière grand-mère donc, lui a effacé sa mémoire dès qu'elle a accouché de moi. Elle m'a ensuite confié à mes parents adoptifs, la famille Stilinski.  
\- Mais comment ils ont pu le faire aussi facilement ?  
\- Je n'ai pas encore pu le demander à mon arrière grand-mère.  
\- Elle est encore en vie ?  
\- Non, mais je peux parler avec son fantôme. Nous avons d'ailleurs pu, mon père et moi, parlé avec ma mère.  
\- Incroyable. Et tu as quoi comme pouvoirs ?  
\- Le contrôle de l'espace temps. Par exemple, si tu m'envoie quelque chose, je me le faire planer puis te le renvoyer.  
\- C'est génial.

Scott lui caressa la joue gauche.

\- Tu as l'air heureux.  
\- Je le suis, pour bien des raisons. J'ai une seconde chance d'avoir une maman. J'ai une famille incroyable, des pouvoirs et surtout, je t'ai toi, comme petit-ami, comme compagnon.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime Scott.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Stiles.


	19. Chapitre 18

Stiles et Scott s’embrassaient tendrement, se souriant par moment.

\- J’ai oublié de te demander, en ce qui concerne ton vrai père ? C’est Leo ? Demanda Scott.  
\- Non, Leo est le père de mes deux petits-frères, c’est une des raisons qui fait qu’ils aient le pouvoir d’éclipse. Ils sont à moitié être de lumière, des anges gardiens de sorciers et sorcières. Mon vrai père, ne sait pas pour moi, mon arrière grand-mère lui a fait oublier son amour pour ma mère et le fait qu’elle était enceinte. D’après maman, qui s’est renseignée pour moi, il a une famille et il est heureux.   
\- Tu ne veux pas le rencontrer ?  
\- Non. J’ai déjà un père. Maman, c’est différent.  
\- Je comprends.

Son brun l’embrassa.

\- Ah et où sommes nous ? Toujours à Beacon Hill ?  
\- Pas vraiment, nous sommes à San Francisco.  
\- San….Si seulement on n’avait pas cours demain, j’aurai bien aimé visiter.  
\- Nous pourrons revenir.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui, maman et mes tantes seront d’accord. Tante Phoebe rêve de te questionner.

Son loup rit doucement.

\- Pas de toute que tu es son neveu.  
\- Hey. Souffla-t-il au lieu de s’exclamer pour ne réveiller personne. Plus de baisers, bonne nuit.

Il se mit dos à son petit-ami. Ce dernier l’enlaça.

\- Tu sais que j’aime ta façon de parler.

Il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Scott qui étaient sur son ventre.

\- Je sais.

Il ferma les yeux en sentant les baisers que son brun lui faisait sur sa nuque et son cou.

\- Scott, nous ne sommes pas seuls.  
\- J’essaie juste de t’amadouer pour un autre baiser.

Il sourit, son compagnon était adorable. Il détacha sa main de la sienne, puis se tourna dans ses bras. Il l’embrasse tout en passant sa main droite dans la tignasse brune de son petit-ami.

\- Bonne nuit Scott.  
\- Bonne nuit Stiles.

¤¤¤

Il se réveilla en entendant du bruit. Il se rendit compte que c’était des petits coups à la porte.

\- Mon chéri, c’est l’heure de vous lever, sinon vous allez être en retard.  
\- On arrive maman.

Il regarda son brun, il était encore endormi. Il caressa ses cheveux.

\- Scott, réveilles-toi, c’est l’heure.  
\- Pas envie.  
\- Maman fait toujours de délicieux petit-déjeuner.  
\- C’est de famille alors.

Il sourit devant le regard tendre de Scott.

\- Certainement. Allez, debout.

Il se leva, son brun à sa suite.

¤¤¤

Il sourit tendrement en voyant sa mère étreindre Scott comme elle le faisait avec lui, elle l’acceptait, il appréciait cela. Il se retint ensuite de rire en voyant sa tante Phoebe l’étreindre à son tour, si son compagnon n’était pas un loup-garou, il était sûr que sa tante l’aurait étouffé.

Il embrassa ses petits-frères, puis ses tantes et pour finir sa maman avant que Leo pose ses mains sur leurs épaules et qu’ils s’éclipsent.

¤¤¤

Il se retint de rire en voyant la grimace que faisait son petit-ami en arrivant chez lui, à Beacon Hill. 

\- On s’y fait à ce genre de transport ?

Ils sourirent avec Leo.

\- Oui, tu es déjà moins pâle qu’hier.

Il lui caressa le dos.

\- En tout cas merci de nous avoir ramené Leo.  
\- Je vous en prie. Stiles, n’oublie pas d’appeler ce soir si tu ne viens pas.  
\- Pas de souci.

Leo partit.

\- Les appeler ?  
\- Si je ne vais pas au manoir, je dois quand même parler à Chris, sinon il s’éclipse ici ou au lycée.  
\- Je me souviens qu’il se trouvait souvent au lycée.  
\- Voilà. Mais si je l’appelle et lui lis une histoire, il reste tranquille à San Francisco. Pas que je n’aime pas qu’il vienne, j’adore me réveiller avec lui à mes côtés, mais quand je dois aller en cours, ce n’est pas évident. En parlant de cours, on doit y aller. Tu te sens bien ?  
\- Je vais mieux, merci. 

Ils sortirent de chez lui et prirent sa jeep direction le lycée.


	20. Chapitre 19

Stiles vérifia ses côtes, il était salement touché, mais il devait se lever et en finir avec ce mauvais sorcier. Les loups ne pouvaient rien faire et il ne voulait pas appeler sa mère et ses tantes à l'aide. Il prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Il l'entendait l'appeler, ''l'aîné du nouveau pouvoir des trois'', qu'il allait le tuer avant de s'en prendre à ses petits-frères. Il ne laisserait jamais faire cela. Mais il devait se clamer, car c'était en agissant frontalement qu'il s'était fait blesser.

 

Il vérifia d'où il était l'emplacement du mauvais sorcier. C'était parfait, il était dos à lui. Il utilisa son pouvoir en le prenant au dépourvu. Alors que le mauvais sorcier était bloqué dans son espace temps, il lança le sort. Une légère explosion se fit, réduisant à cendre son ennemi.

Il tomba à genoux, une main sur sa blessure. Il essaya de prendre son téléphone, mais ses mains tremblaient trop.

\- Stiles ?  
\- Peter...

Il vit à peine le loup venir vers lui qu'il perdit connaissance.

¤¤¤

En se réveillant, il sourit, il entendait le souffle de Chris dans son oreille. Son petit-frère était venu dormir avec lui. Mais, il ne l'avait pas appelé hier ? N'avait-il pas cours ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans sa chambre, un poids chaud contre son cou du côté droit, c'était bien Chris. Il se demanda pourquoi il s'était couché de cette façon, d'habitude, il dort dans ses bras, si ce n'était pas sur son torse. Il sentit une pression sur sa main gauche. Il tourna la tête, en faisant attention à son petit-frère.

\- Scott. Murmura-t-il.

Son petit-ami avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Pourquoi tu as combattu seul ? Murmura son brun.  
\- Je... Tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre lui.  
\- Tu as été blessé. Si Peter ne t'avait pas trouvé...  
\- Que s'est-il passé après ?  
\- Il m'a appelé tout en te ramenant chez toi. J'ai pris ton téléphone et j'ai appelé ta mère. Tu m'avais dit que ta tante Paige et Leo pouvaient guérir.  
\- Elle est où ?  
\- En bas avec ton père et ta tante Phoebe. Leo et ton autre tante sont rentrés pour coucher Wyatt, mais le petit Chris n'a pas voulu te laisser. Ta maman t'a veillé un moment, mais ton père l'a fait descendre pour boire un café. Ils étaient très inquiets pour toi, tu as mis un moment avant de cicatriser. Tu m'as fais peur.  
\- Je suis désolé.

Il lui caressa les cheveux puis l'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, un chaste baiser.

\- Tu peux aller chercher ma maman ? Je ne veux pas réveiller Chris.  
\- D'accord.

Son brun posa un nouveau baiser sur les siennes avant de se lever et de quitter sa chambre.

Il soupira en touchant où était la veille sa blessure, plus rien. Il se retint de rire en entendant que fit son petit-frère en bougeant. Il était trop mignon. Il posa un baiser sur son front, Chris soupira. Il posa sa main gauche sur ses lèvres pour ne pas rire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa maman et son père. Sa mère posa un baiser sur son front, elle avait les yeux larmoyants alors que son père caressa ses cheveux et murmura qu'il leur avait fait peur. Au son de sa voix, il comprit qu'il cachait son chagrin. Pour la seconde fois, il s'excusa.

\- Je suis désolé.  
\- La prochaine fois appelles-moi. Dit sa maman.  
\- Ou Scott, si tu ne veux pas déranger Piper.  
\- D'accord, mais j'étais sûr d'y arriver seul. J'ai juste paniqué un peu quand il a parlé de Chris et Wyatt.  
\- Tu es un grand sorcier mon chéri, mais je n'aime pas te savoir sans aide. Ton petit-ami est un loup garou, il saura te protéger, même l'homme qui t'a retrouvé.  
\- Peter ?  
\- Tu l'as effrayé. Dit son père.

Il sourit, si le loup avait entendu cela. Sourire qui s'agrandit au réveil de Chris.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine. Il se fit étreindre par sa tante Phoebe à peine avait-il fait un pas dans la pièce. Il se rendit compte que Peter était encore là et qu'il avait entendu car il lui murmura, que rien ne l'effraie.


	21. Chapitre 20

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Servir d’appât ? 

Stiles retint Scott qui voulait frapper Derek.

Une nouvelle menace était arrivée en ville. Comme d’habitude, l’alpha lui avait demandé de faire des recherches, mais au moment de s’occuper de la créature, ils ne voulaient pas de son aide. 

\- Tu as raison, que suis-je capable de faire ? A part des recherches pour toi, bien entendu. Si je n’étais pas là, tu ne serais même pas capable de trouver ce que c’était tellement cette créature est rare.   
\- Tu es un humain, tu es faible, je n’ai pas le temps de te surveiller et de te protéger, ton petit-ami non plus.  
\- Il n’est pas…. Commença Scott.

Mais il le fit taire.

\- Bien, comme tu veux. 

Il se leva du canapé où il était assit dans le loft de Derek.

\- On se voit plus tard. Dit-il à son petit-ami avant de l’embrasser chastement.  
\- Stiles, où vas-tu ?

Il fit un clin d’œil à son brun et souffla le mot ‘’magie’’, ce qui fit sourire son petit-ami. Il ne pouvait pas agir contre l’alpha, sinon il n’en sortirait qu’avec un mal de tête et aussi une entorse du poignet, alors il allait agir dans son dos avec l’aide de sa famille. 

¤¤¤

\- Tu avais raison mon grand, cette créature est bien magique. Dit sa tante Phoebe alors qu’il venait d’arriver dans le grenier du manoir avec Leo.

Il l’embrassa sur sa joue gauche. En sortant de l’immeuble de Derek, il avait appelé sa maman pour lui expliquer la situation. Il avait envoyé une photo de la créature qu’il avait trouvé sur un vieux livre puis il avait attendu que Leo vienne le chercher chez lui. 

\- Il y a un sort pour la détruire ?  
\- Oui, et une potion, Piper la prépare en ce moment.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu n’as pas à nous remercier pour ça Stiles, tu fais parti de la famille. Par contre, ne comptes pas régler cela seul. Même si tes amis loups vont être présents, nous viendrons nous aussi.   
\- Mais…  
\- Pas de mais. Mon grand…

Sa tante lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

\- La dernière fois, on a eu si peur pour toi quand ton petit-ami nous a appelées. Nous t’aimons. Piper t’a enfin retrouvé, elle ne peut pas être plus heureuse, alors non, tu n’iras pas seul. Nous serons là avec toi.

Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je vous aime aussi.

Après cette étreinte, il descendit voir sa maman. Il ne put le faire discrètement, Chris le vit et s’agita dans sa chaise.

\- Bonjour mon minipouss.

Il le prit dans ses bras puis il alla vers sa mère et l’embrassa.

\- Tante Phoebe me copie le sort. Elle m’a dit que vous veniez.  
\- Je ne veux plus que tu te battes seul.  
\- D’accord.

Il posa un baiser sur son front en l’enlaçant de son bras libre.

¤¤¤

Ils étaient de retour à Beacon Hill. Il avait tenté de rassurer ses petits-frères, surtout Chris, pour qu’il ne s’éclipse pas pendant la bataille. Il espérait que cela avait fonctionné.

Il appela Scott pour savoir quand la meute allait s’en prendre à la créature, mais son compagnon ne répondit pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Mon chéri ?  
\- Scott ne répond pas, ce n’est pas normal. Y-a-t-il un moyen magique pour retrouver quelqu’un ?  
\- Tu as quelque chose qui lui appartient ?  
\- Oui.

Il monta chercher le sweat du brun qu’il avait laissé la veille, puis il redescendit.

\- Tu as aussi une carte de Beacon Hill ?  
\- Oui.

Il sortit d’un tiroir la carte. Il regarda ensuite sa tante Phoebe faire. Le pendule s’arrêta.

\- Il est là.

Il regarda où c’était.

\- L’ancien manoir des Hale.  
\- Tu sais où c’est ?  
\- Oui, ils ont dû déjà commencer à traquer la créature, nous devons y aller.  
\- Pense au lieu, vu que tu sais où c’est. Dit sa tante Paige avant de poser sa main gauche sur son épaule droite.

Ils s’éclipsèrent près de la maison en ruine, mais à l’abri pour voir ce qu’il se passait. La meute combattait, mais difficilement. 

\- Je vais faire diversion et placer l’un des cristaux. Dit-il.  
\- Fais attention mon chéri.  
\- Oui maman.

Il regarda ses tantes puis il s’avança vers les loups.

\- Hey, la grosse bébête poilue, je ne parle pas de toi Derek.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là Stilinski ? Demanda Jackson.  
\- Dégages Stiles ! Gronda Derek.

Mais il ne prêta pas attention à eux. Il gardait son regard sur la créature tout en s’approchant de Scott.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il à son brun.  
\- Oui.   
\- Bien. C’est bientôt fini. 

Il évita un coup de patte en roulant au sol. Il vit sa mère et ses tantes se mettre en position. La créature dut les entendre car elle tourna la tête. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser les voir.

\- Hey grosse bébête ! 

Il lui lança une pierre sur lui, cela ne lui fit pas mal, mais cela attira son attention. 

\- Maintenant ! Cria-t-il.

Sa maman et ses tantes posèrent leurs cristaux puis sa tante Paige jeta la potion dans la prison de la créature. Il dit l’incantation en même temps qu’elles. La créature était forte, elle poussait les cristaux. Il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour maintenir les cristaux à leurs places. Il leur avait fallu dire le sort cinq fois avant qu’ils n’arrivent à la supprimer. 

\- C’était quoi ça Stiles ?! S’écria Derek.   
\- Au lieu de crier, tu ne peux pas dire merci ? Nous t’avons sauvé ton cul poilu et tous ceux de la meute.   
\- Mon chéri, tu n’as rien ?   
\- Tout va bien maman. Lui dit-il en souriant.  
\- Et toi Scott ? Entendit-il de la part de sa tante Phoebe.  
\- Ça va, je cicatrise déjà.  
\- C’est pratique d’être un loup pour ça.

Scott vint vers lui et l’enlaça.

\- Tu nous expliques Stiles ? Demanda Isaac.  
\- Je croyais que ta mère était morte.  
\- Jackson ! S’offusqua Peter.  
\- C’est le cas, mais je suis comme toi, un enfant adopté. Piper est ma mère biologique. Et pour ce que vous avez vu, je suis un sorcier.


	22. Chapitre 21

\- Un sorcier ? Toi ?

Stiles soupira.

\- Oui Jackson.  
\- Depuis quand ? Pourquoi n’avoir rien dit ? Demanda Isaac.  
\- Depuis quelques mois maintenant, mais en fait c’est de naissance, mais je n’ai révélé mes pouvoir qu’il y a peu. Vous le dire ? Vous m’auriez cru ? Vous ne m’écoutez que lorsque cela vous intéresse et encore.  
\- En tout cas, merci Stiles et à vous aussi mesdames. Dit Erica.  
\- Elle a raison, merci à vous tous. Dit à son tour Peter.  
\- Je vous en prie. Répondit sa maman.  
\- Pas que je m’ennuie, mais deux petits bonhommes nous attendent.

Il espérait que Leo n’ait pas dû utiliser la plante qu’il lui avait passé pour empêcher Chris de s’éclipser.

\- Tu viens avec nous Scott ? Demanda sa tante Paige à son petit-ami.  
\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, allez, on t’embarque.

Devant l’air ahuris de tous, sauf Peter qui y avait déjà assisté, ils s’éclipsèrent.

A peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans le manoir, qu’il eut son petit frère dans ses bras. Il faillit s’étouffer vu combien le petit lui serrait le cou. Il lui caressa le dos et ses cheveux.

\- Je suis là Chris, je suis là.

Wyatt vint aussi lui faire un câlin, même à Scott, avant d’aller avec leur maman.

¤¤¤

Mélissa avait accepté que Scott reste avec lui, et son père était de garde, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce dernier avait d’ailleurs parlé avec sa maman un certain temps.

Son brun et lui étaient allongés dans son lit au manoir. Il vit son petit-ami sourire.

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui t’amuse ? Murmura-t-il.  
\- Rien, juste, j’aime vraiment ta famille. Et tu es adorable avec ce bout de chou. Répondit son loup de la même manière en montrant d’un signe du menton Chris qui était endormi entre eux. Tu fais un incroyable grand frère, je suis sûr que tu serais un papa génial.  
\- Me proposes-tu d’adopter ? Nous sommes encore trop jeunes.

Son loup sourit un peu plus.

\- Je te le propose, mais pour le futur.  
\- J’en serais très heureux.

Il se pencha en faisant attention à son minipouss puis il embrassa son brun.

\- Je t’aime Scott.  
\- Je t’aime aussi Stiles.

¤¤¤

\- Je vais vomir. Dit Erica.  
\- Respire, ça va passer.  
\- Tu peux enfin nous dire pourquoi tu nous as trainés chez ta mère ? Demanda en grognant Derek.  
\- Encore quelques minutes, et vous saurez.

Il avait demandé à sa mère, à ses tantes ainsi qu’à sa grand-mère et son arrière grand-mère qu’il avait connu par le même moyen qu’il avait pu revoir sa mère, que la meute puisse revoir leurs proches décédés. Il avait expliqué que pour la plupart c’était des morts violentes et qu’ils n’avaient pas pu faire leurs adieux. Les femmes de sa famille avaient acceptés, mais ils ne pourraient pas que peu de temps.

\- Bonjour, venez vous installez dans la salle à manger.  
\- Merci maman. Tout est prêt ?  
\- Oui, nous n’attentions que vous.  
\- Les petits ?  
\- Leo les a amenait faire une balade.  
\- D’accord.  
\- Bon Stilinski, tu nous dis ?  
\- C’est Halliwell-Stilinski, mais passons. Si je vous ai amené ici, c’est pour vous faire un cadeau. Vous n’aurez par contre que dix minutes.

Il se plaça aux côtés de sa maman et ses tantes. Etant donné que c’était pour les membres de la meute, son arrière grand-mère avait expliqué qu’il devrait dire aussi le sort.

Devant eux apparurent dans un tourbillon de lumière Talia et Laura Hale, la mère et le frère d’Isaac, les parents biologiques de Jackson, la grand-mère d’Erica et le grand-père de Scott. Ils étaient bien réels.

\- C’est… Commença son petit-ami.  
\- Rappelez-vous, vous n’avez que dix minutes.

Sans plus attendre, Erica et Scott enlacèrent leurs grands-parents respectifs. Peter tomba à genoux devant Laura en la suppliant de le pardonner. Derek fut pris dans une étreinte maternelle. Isaac enlaça sa maman, alors que son frère caressait ses cheveux. Jackson se fit enlacer par ses parents. 

Il avait les larmes aux yeux de voir ce magnifique spectacle. Sa mère lui prit sa main droite alors que sa tante Phoebe lui prit sa main gauche.

\- C’est grâce à toi qu’ils peuvent se revoir. Tu as fait preuve de bonté en nous demandant cela. Lui dit sa tante.  
\- Je suis fier de toi mon chéri. Dit à son tour sa maman.

Il lui sourit, puis fit de même à ses tantes tout en serrant leurs mains.


	23. Chapitre 22

Stiles laissa la meute et leurs proches défunts à leurs retrouvailles lorsque son arrière grand-mère et sa grand-mère apparurent. Il alla les voir avec sa maman et ses tantes.

\- Stiles, tu as une bonté d’âme incroyable, je suis si fière de toi.  
\- Merci grand-mère. C’est bizarre de t’appeler ainsi. Tu seras éternellement jeune.  
\- J’aurais aimé te connaître d’une manière différente, mais cela ne me dérange pas que tu m’appelles ainsi, c’est ce que je suis.

Sa grand-mère le prit contre elle pour une étreinte. C’était étrange d’être dans ses bras alors qu’elle n’était qu’un fantôme.

\- Ai-je droit à un câlin aussi ? Demanda son arrière grand-mère.  
\- Nous devons parler avant.  
\- Tu es bien un Halliwell pour ça.

Ils s’éloignèrent des autres.

\- Je t’écoute.  
\- Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu m’as effacé de la mémoire de maman à ma naissance, mais pourquoi ne pas lui rappeler après ? Quand tu es apparu à elle pour la première fois ? Puis comment cela se fait que mon adoption ce soit fait aussi facilement.  
\- Je ne savais pas comment avouer la vérité à ta mère après tout ce temps. Puis pour ton adoption, l’ancien chef de l’homme qui t’a élevé…  
\- Mon père, Noah.  
\- Oui, ton père, était…  
\- Un être de lumière. Le coupa-t-elle.

Il la vit sourire.

\- C’est bien ça.

Il avait demandé à Leo comment il avait rencontré sa maman, il lui avait donc expliqué qu’il s’était fait passer pour un homme à tout faire. 

\- Quand j’ai appris la grossesse de Piper, j’ai demandé à un ami sorcier de trouver une bonne famille pour toi. Il avait le don de clairvoyance des cœurs. Il a trouvé le couple Stilinski. John, était son être de lumière, comme il savait quel genre de pouvoir tu aurais, il a accepté de passer du temps là-bas pour te protéger. Malheureusement…  
\- Il est mort.  
\- Un être des ténèbres. Mais les hauts gardiens ont fait passer cela pour une crise cardiaque.   
\- Vous ne m’aviez pas abandonné alors.  
\- Oh mon chéri, jamais, même de l’au-delà je te surveillais. Comment crois-tu avoir échappé plusieurs fois à la mort face à des loups-garous et des hommes lézard ?

Il la prit dans ses bras. Il avait pardonné à sa maman, car elle ignorait son existence par rapport à un sort, mais il en voulait à son arrière-grand-mère jusqu’à présent.

¤¤¤

Après ce moment, ils avaient retrouvés le reste de sa famille.

\- C’est bientôt l’heure. Nous devons rejoindre tes amis. Dit sa grand-mère.

Ils allèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait la meute.

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais c’est l’heure, dîtes-vous au revoir. Dit-il.

Il dit au revoir aux deux femmes de sa famille puis dans un tourbillon de lumières elles s’en allèrent, les proches de la meute aussi. 

Il put à peine faire face à la meute qu’il se fit attirer dans des bras pour une forte étreinte.

\- Merci Stiles. 

Il passa ses bras autour des hanches de Peter. Quand ce dernier le lâcha, ce fut autour d’Isaac de l’attirer de contre lui. Chaque membre le prit dans leurs bras, même Derek et Jackson. Ce fut son petit-ami qui le prit dans ses bras en dernier, mais il eut droit à un baiser de sa part. 

\- Vous savez, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait ce sort, ma famille l’a fait avec moi.

La meute remercia sa maman et ses tantes. Ils étaient tous encore émotionnés quand Leo revint avec ses deux petits-frères. Chris s’éclipsa dans ses bras et lui serra le cou pour un câlin. Il ne manquait plus que son père pour qu’il soit complet.


	24. Chapitre 23

Avant de rentrer à Beacon Hill, Stiles visita San Francisco avec sa famille et la meute. Ils avaient besoin de se changer les idées après ce qu’ils venaient de vivre, même si c’était une bonne chose. Leo était allé chercher son père et Melissa pour qu’ils viennent avec eux. Si au départ Chris et Wyatt dormaient dans leurs poussettes, à présent Wyatt était dans les bras de Peter et Chris dans le siens. Cela avait un peu gêné sa maman et Leo, mais son ami loup les avait rassuré, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Tout se passait bien, c’était très agréable Ils prenaient des photos. L’une d’elle avait fait étouffée son père. Jackson venait de les prendre Scott et lui en train de s’occuper de Chris et il leur avait dit qu’ils étaient prêt à avoir leur propre enfant, qu’ils feraient de bons pères. Sa tante Phoebe en avait rajouté une couche faisant pâlir sa maman lui faisant imaginer qu’elle serait grand-mère d’ici peu. 

San tante Phoebe et Jackson s’étaient vraiment bien trouvé, ils avaient des idées folles tous les deux. Sa tante s’entendait avec tout le monde. Même sa tante Paige, mais elle était plus discrète, ce qui l’avait rapproché de Derek. Isaac et Peter eux parlaient avec Leo. Erica, elle parlait plus avec Melissa et sa maman. 

¤¤¤

Avant de rentrer à Beacon Hill, Derek et Peter leur offrirent à tous le repas. 

Après le repas, quand les petits furent endormis, ils s’en allèrent, mais sachant qu’il trouverait son minipouss dans son lit le lendemain matin, sa maman lui avait passé des petits pots qu’elle avait faits pour son petit-déjeuner.

¤¤¤

Il était allongé dans son lit avec Scott, ils s’embrassaient tendrement tout en se caressant sagement. Son père était quand même dans la chambre d’à côté. 

\- Merci.  
\- Mon loup, tu me l’as déjà dit au moins vingt cinq fois.  
\- Ce n’est pas encore assez pour ce que tu as fait. Ce que vous avez fait ta famille et toi.  
\- Nous sommes ainsi les Halliwells, nous aimons faire plaisir à ce qu’on aime.

Ils se sourirent avant de s’embrasser de nouveau.

¤¤¤

Il sourit en sentant des tapotements, puis des bisous sur ses joues, mais il tenait bon pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il entendit le rire de Scott. Il rit aussi quand Chris le chatouilla avec ses fins cheveux dans son cou. 

\- Bonjour mon minipouss, bonjour mon loup.  
\- Bonjour.

Ils restèrent un moment au lit tous les trois avant de se lever pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il confia son petit frère à son petit-ami le temps d’aller à la salle de bain. Le temps qu’il change son minipouss, Scott était passé à la salle de bain.

En descendant à la cuisine, il eut la surprise de trouver la meute au complet et la table garnie de viennoiseries en tout genre.

\- Ils ont apporté tout cela pour te remercier encore une fois pour hier. Lui expliqua son père en prenant son petit-frère pour un câlin matinal.  
\- Ce n’était pas la peine, puis je ne l’ai pas fait seul.  
\- Ta tante Paige m’a dit que tu avais fait une demande spéciale pour avoir invoqué autant d’esprits. Tu as du demandé l’accord à plusieurs membres importants de sorciers. Dit Derek.   
\- J’ai demandé à mon arrière grand-mère et ma grand-mère de demander au conseil des anciens, c’est tout.  
\- C’est déjà beaucoup. Répondit Isaac.

Chris revint dans ses bras.

\- Je vais t’apporter son petit pot.  
\- Merci papa.  
\- Venez vous assoir et manger, sinon, on mange tout. S’exclama Erica.  
\- A tes ordres Catwoman.

Son père revint avec le petit déjeuner de son minipouss, un petit pot et des biscuits adaptés. Il lui donna son petit pot en déjeunant, comme il le pouvait, en même temps sous les petits sourires des membres de la meute.


	25. Chapitre 24

Ils étaient en plein examen, Stiles avait fini et avait relu sa feuille, mais il attendait Scott pour sortir de la salle. Il regardait par la fenêtre quand il vit un éclat qu’il connaissait bien. Un être de lumière venait de s’éclipser. Il se leva, donna sa feuille au professeur et sortit. Il partit en courant vers la forêt. 

Il reprenait son souffle, la course ce n’était pas son truc quand il se fit enlacer.

\- Grand frère.  
\- Chris ? 

Ce dernier passa devant lui. C’était bien son minipouss version adulte.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Enfin comme ça ?   
\- Je voulais te voir.  
\- Tu n’utiliserais pas un sort de temps juste pour me voir, dis-moi tout Chris. Il arrive quelque chose à maman ? A nos tantes ? A moi ?

Il lui tenait les mains et les lui caressait pour l’apaiser.

\- C’est, enfin…  
\- Dis-moi tout, mon minopouss.

Il vit son petit-frère, qui était plus grand que lui en ce moment sourire à ce surnom.

\- Je voulais vraiment te voir et te faire un câlin.  
\- Il m’est arrivé quelque chose, c’est ça ?   
\- Non, non tu vas bien, tu viens de….

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos.

\- J’avais l’impression de ne plus compter pour toi, j’avais besoin de revenir là où j’avais toute ton attention, pas que tu ne le fais plus après, mais …  
\- Je comprends. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe pour moi dans le futur, mais une chose est sûre…

Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu’il le regarde bien dans les yeux.

\- …Jamais, tu m’entends, jamais je ne te mettrais de côté. Tu es et resteras mon minipouss adoré. Je t’aime et je t’aimerais toujours.   
\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu me fasses ça.

Il se tourna et vit son compagnon les poings serrés.

\- Scott.  
\- Tu devais m’attendre, mais tu es parti sans moi, maintenant je comprends pourquoi, tu voulais voir ton autre mec.  
\- Non, il n’est pas… Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois.  
\- Tu ne viens pas de dire à un autre garçon que tu l’aimes ?   
\- Si, mais…  
\- Alors c’est bien ce que je crois.  
\- C’est Chris ! C’est mon petit-frère !  
\- Chris n’a que quelques mois.  
\- Il a utilisé la magie, je te rappelle que je suis ici d’une famille de sorcières, que je suis un sorcier et mes frères le sont aussi. Rappelles-toi qu’il n’y a pas un mois tu as revu ton grand-père décédé et tout ça grâce à la magie. Regarde-le. Tu as déjà vu plein de fois mon minipouss, alors regarde-le bien et écoute mes battements de cœur, tu verras que je te dis la vérité, c’est mon petit-frère Chris, qui vient du futur.

Il vit son compagnon froncer les sourcils, puis fixer son petit-frère avant de soupirer et de se détendre.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il s’approcha de lui et l’enlaça.

\- Jamais je ne te tromperais, je t’aime Scott.  
\- Je t’aime aussi. 

Il l’embrassa tendrement avant de regarder son frère.

\- Viens là, on va faire un câlin de groupe.

Son minipouss agrandi lui sourit puis vint dans ses bras.

\- Maintenant que je te vois de prêt Chris, je me rends compte de votre ressemblance. Dit Scott.

Son petit-frère blottit son visage contre son cou un sourire aux lèvres. Il lui caressa les cheveux et fit de même avec son brun.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Dit Chris.  
\- Tu vas mieux ?   
\- Oui. Je sais que mon grand-frère m’aime et m’aimera toujours malgré les circonstances.  
\- Bien sûr que oui. 

Il posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Scott, prends bien soin de lui.

Son loup sourit à son minipouss.

\- Je te le promets. 

Dans un tourbillon de lumière son petit-frère s’en alla.


	26. Chapitre 25

Stiles regarda sa maman et ses tantes.

\- Vous êtes sûres ?  
\- Oui. Tu es celui qui a trouvé ce qu’était ce démon et comment l’anéantir, à toi de l’écrire dans le Livre des Ombres. Lui dit sa tante Phoebe.

Il était assez nerveux, il savait que c’était un moment important pour chaque membre de la famille de le faire, ce livre était important pour sa famille. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis commença à écrire.

Il y avait une semaine de cela, sa tante Phoebe avait eu une vision de deux morts consécutives. Ils s’étaient rendu compte qu’une victime avait été faite à San Francisco et l’autre à Beacon Hill. Son père et le policier qui connaissait le secret de sa famille avait travaillé ensembles, d’une certaine façon, soit par téléphone, soit avec l’aide de Leo. Après avoir vu certaines blessures, il s’était rappelé avoir vu ce genre de marque dans un vieux livre sur les mythes. Il avait donc fait des recherches et trouvé ce que c’était. C’était un démon de haut niveau qui était attiré par les forces magiques. Comprenant que les victimes étaient possédées des pouvoirs ou étaient des créatures surnaturelles, il avait mit un plan en place avec l’aide de la meute et sa famille. Tout s’était bien déroulé, même s’il avait eu une légère blessure, mais sa tante Paige l’avait soigné. Son père, sa maman et Scott l’avait engueulé d’avoir été imprudent, il s’était avancé vers le démon quand la meute avait été affaiblie et que sa famille préparait le sort. Mais il devait le faire, sinon sa famille aurait été tuée. 

Il mit le point final de son explication.

\- He voilà.  
\- Je suis si fière de toi.

Il sourit dans l’étreinte de sa maman.

¤¤¤

\- Il manque un peu d’ail.   
\- Deuxième étagère sur ta gauche.

Il était dans la cuisine du manoir avec sa maman en train de cuisiner pour 15 personnes dont 6 loups. Sa maman et ses tantes lui avait proposé d’inviter son père et ses amis pour manger le dimanche midi suivant, il avait accepté de leur demander à condition qu’il cuisine aussi.   
Il embrassa la joue droite de Chris qui jouait sur la table de la cuisine avec leur tante Phoebe, avant de continuer à cuisiner.

\- Vers quelle heure nous devons aller les chercher ? Demanda sa tante Paige en entrant dans la cuisine avec Leo et Wyatt.  
\- Midi et quart. Mon père et Melissa finissaient à onze heure trente, le temps qu’ils rentrent et se changent, midi et quart cela sera bon.  
\- D’accord.

¤¤¤

Tout le monde était là, réuni autour d’une grande table dans la salle à manger. A la mort de sa mère, il ne pensait pas un jour revivre des moments joyeux en famille, pourtant c’est ce qu’il vivait à présent, qu’il vit depuis qu’il avait appris qui il était réellement. 

\- Tout va bien ?

Il sourit à Scott qui venait de lui parlait à l’oreille.

\- Oui, très bien.

Il l’embrassa chastement avant de rattraper de justesse Chris qui s’était éclipsé sur lui.

\- J’en connais un qui est jaloux de ne pas être ton centre d’intérêt. Sourit son compagnon.   
\- Désolé mon minipouss.

Il l’embrassa sur ses joues rondes puis dans son cou le faisant rire et sourire tout le monde autour de la table.

¤¤¤

Après le repas et avoir fais la vaisselle avec sa mère, Scott, Melissa et Erica, ils avaient pris des photos. Sur l’une, il était juste avec son père et sa maman. Celle-ci, elle serait dans son portefeuille.

¤¤¤

Il était allongé dans le lit avec Scott, blotti dans ses bras.

\- Stiles.  
\- Oui.  
\- Si un jour on se mari, comment on va faire pour ton nom ? 

Il sourit.

\- Je deviendrais simplement Stiles Halliwell-Stilinski-McCall. Même si mon arrière grand-mère portait simplement le nom d’Halliwell, elle avait eu plusieurs mari, donc des noms à rallonge, moi, je ne porterais que mon nom de naissance, mon nom d’adoption et pour finir mon nom d’homme marié. 

Ils s’embrassèrent. 

\- Mais saches une chose, peu importe le nom que je porterais à ce moment-là, ce qui sera le plus important sera que je serais avec toi. Je t’aime mon loup.  
\- Je t’aime aussi mon sorcier.

Ce fut après un autre baiser qu’ils fermèrent les yeux.

¤¤¤*****

Bien des choses avaient changé ces derniers mois pour Stiles, mais il ne pouvait être plus heureux. Il avait une grande famille et un compagnon. Lui qui n’avait été qu’un simple humain pendant des années était à présent un sorcier capable de protéger ceux qu’il aime. 

FIN


End file.
